


Living with idols

by Arashi93



Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Love, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi93/pseuds/Arashi93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with idols might sound like fun, but what do you do when you have a hard past that manages to submerge as times go by. Can someone help you from a past that still hunts your dreams and even you chance to love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm your maid?!

As I walked up to the company, I still couldn't believe that I got an interview here. An interview at the famous YG company. I still didn't get how they accepted me to do an interview here. I really don't have any qualities to work here. I'm just a normal girl, for crying out loud. 

I'm Ria, short for Victoria, but I hate that name so I never use it. I moved to Korea from Europe when I was 21, that was 2 years ago. I haven't got a decent job since I arrived, mostly because my Korean sucked in the beginning, showing that I was a foreigner. Now it has gotten better and my accent is almost gone. I still have some trouble writing and reading but I manage. I really don't have any special qualities to make me a pass this damn audition. 

As I walked in there, I stated my name and was told to go to the elevator and ride to the top. I got some directions and went there. First of all, I'm still new in the K-pop world so I don't know which artists are who and I hardly know any of the popular music because I haven't been able to buy any. And even if I knew, I wouldn't let that cloud my vision and make me a fan girl. Artist have their privacy too, so I'll respect that. 

As I went into the elevator, five guys went in it too. They just looked at me but I didn't mind. I know I'm weird looking. My natural blond hair and green eyes stands out wherever I go here and people always look at me. I'm not pretty so I know is because of my hair that they look. I just stood there, doing nothing. I learned to not care when others stared, even if it was rude. The guys didn't say anything but it seemed that we were going to the same floor. Oh well, who cares. 

As the elevator stopped at the top, I walked out, ignoring the guys behind me. Let's see here, she said walk this corridor down and then the door at the end. As I walked up I saw that the guys behind me was going the same direction and into the same room. I knocked on the door, not really knowing who I was gonna meet. As the door opened, the founder of YG, YG himself stood there. "Oh Ria, so you found your way here." He said all smiley and happy. "Yes, sir. Although I didn't know it was you that I was gonna meet." I said to him, smiling back. "Come in, and you guys come too." He said to me and to the boys behind me. Now that I looked at them, they were all good looking so they were probably artists working here. 

"Sit down." He said to us but it was not a lot of places to sit, so I gestured to the guys to sit in the sofa while I sat on the floor looking around at YGs office. "Why are you sitting on the floor? Are you guys that ungentlemanly that you make a girl sit on the floor?" YG asked the boys. "No sir, it was I who kinda told them to do so. I don't really mind where I sit so it okay." I told him smiling at them all. "Mmm, so she doesn't mind huh?" One of the guys said and pulled me up in to his lap. "Okay, tell me why I have to sit in your lap?" I asked him and looked at him with a confused look. YG started to laugh and so did the other four. "Well... I..." He don't know what to say. Guess he wasn't used at girls asking him that. "Seungri-ah, let her go. She seems uncomfortable." A guy with pretty face said to him. "Seungri? That's your name? I'm Ria, nice to meet you." I said and held out my hand to him. He chuckled and greeted me. "Nice to meet you too, Ria." He said smiling at me. YG cleared his throat a little and I looked at him. "Ria, the reason that you are here today is because I want you to work for these five." He said to me. "Okay.. What am I supposed to do?" I asked him smiling because any job is a plus right now. "I want you to be their housemaid." He continued. "Housemaid!?" One of the guys screamed out and I chuckled a little. "Sure, why not? I don't have any job at the moment and they seem like nice guys." I told YG and he just chuckled too. "Wait a minute here. First of all, why do we need a housemaid? Our dorm is clean. And second of all, do you even know who we are?" Seungri asked me and I shook my head. "Nope. Sorry. Don't listen to much music now these days, just what I have in my iPod. I can't afford it." I said to them, bowing in apologize. The guy with a pretty face walked up to me and looked me in the eyes. "You are sure you don't know us?" He asked with a slight threatening voice. "Nope, sorry!" I said looking back I to his eyes, not backing down from an eye stare competition. Me and my sis used to do this all the time, so I'm confident that I won't back down. The pretty boy eventually backed off, smiling. "She really doesn't know." He said and started laughing. The others started too. "What? You guys really famous or something?" I asked them and they looked at me. "We are. Have you never heard of BigBang before?" Seungri asked me and I shook my head. "Never heard of you. I'm really sorry." I said again and bowed to them. 

"It's fine. We can't expect everyone to know us, especially if they aren't even from Korea." A guy said and came up to me. "I'm Youngbae, but I'm more known as Taeyang. Nice to meet you Ria." He said and smiled a bright smile. "Awww, you are too cute. That smile would make any girl melt." I said and pinched his cheeks. He blushed at my reaction and backed away. "Aww, are you shy? That's so cute. But all you guys are cute and really handsome so I guess your fan base is huge huh?" I asked them and chuckled. "You can say so, yeah." Seungri said. "Ria, you can call us oppa. I'm Daesung. It's nice to meet you." A guy with a smily face said as he walked up to me. "So it's Daesung-oppa then. I guess you're all older than me so it's oppa for all of you." I said smiling and Daesung just chuckled. "You're cute. Plus it's nice to seen as a normal person sometimes." He said to me. "Oppa, I'm not cute. That much I know. But you are normal people, just that your work have made you famous and I admire that. You had a goal with your life and you came through." I told them all and they just looked at me. "Ria. I knew I did the right thing calling you here." YG said and I stared at him. "Thank you for giving me this job, sir. But I have to ask? It ain't a maid that lives with them or is it? I don't have a problem with that but now that I'm saying it, I see them getting a panic attack." I said and pointed at them. "Not everyday, but sometimes you might have to be there late so you have to sleep there then." YG explained and I just nodded. "Understandable." "Wait here a damn minute. I get the housemaid part, but her sleeping in the same house as five guys, ain't you worried we might do something?" The pretty boy said. "I know you won't do anything. I'm not that good looking and you can always get someone better than me. I know that guys here don't really like girls like me. But my question for you oppa is, what's your names?" I asked and pointed towards him and the tall one who hadn't said a thing. "I'm Jiyong, but I'm more known as G-Dragon. The guy here is Seunghyun, but goes by the name TOP." Jiyong said and I nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you both, oppas." I said and bowed my head. I saw that TOP looked at me weirdly so I walked up to him and looked him in his eyes. Not hard to do when you are shorter than him by 10 cm or so. "Seunghyun-oppa, is something wrong? Have I done something?" I asked him and held his gaze. He just stared and so did I. He then chuckled a bit. "Nope, nothing is wrong." He said in a low voice with a small smile on face. "Wow, your voice is really low. Cool." I said to him and smiled. "Hyung, one of few that actually managed to meet your gaze. I'm amazed." Seungri said and TOP just smiled. "Ria, you start today. But mostly because you need to know where they live and that the guys guarding outside knows who you are." YG said. "Yes, sir. I understand." "So you are coming with us then?" Daesung said. "I guess so oppa. It will be a pleasure to work with you all." I said again and bowed my head towards them.

"Ria, your a nice girl." Youngbae said and smiled to me. "So are you guys. I can kind of feel it coming from you. Girls must be falling for you daily huh, oppas?" I said with a smile and chuckled. "Ria, just come here if it's something bothering you. Otherwise, we'll see each other later." YG said and I nodded. "Thanks again for the opportunity sir. I'll see you later." I said to him and started following the guys who walked out the door. "So, you guys are all singers or what?" I asked them as we walked to the elevator. "Kind of. We can all sing, but those two are the rappers of the group." Daesung said to me and pointed at TOP and Jiyong. "Rappers? That must be so hard. I think Korean is a hard language to speak, but to rap in it. Damn. Oppas, you guys got to be really good then." I said in awe. "Thanks." TOP said to me and ruffled my hair and I just smiled. "How long have you been speaking Korean? We all can see you ain't from around here." Jiyong said. "Well, I came here two years ago, when I was 21. But then I had learned the language for about 1,5 years." I said to them. "That's not long then and you still speak so well. You know any other languages?" Youngbae asked me. "I still have some troubles with it but I'll manage. How many languages I know? Mhhh.." I said and started thinking. "You need to think which ones you know?" Seungri asked and I nodded. "Well, let's see. I know my mother language Swedish, then it's of course English. I have learned German and Spanish, so I can at least ask for something if I go there. And then I thought myself some Japanese. I was a huge anime need when I was younger so that just came naturally." I explained to them. "So you know 6 languages. I'm jealous." Daesung said. "Well, it's nothing to be jealous of. I just thought it was fun to learn, but my German and Spanish is really bad right now, so I can't really say they count." I answered him. "It's still amazing. Can't you say something in Swedish for us?" Seungri asked me as we went down the elevator. "Sure but it sounds really weird, just so you know. What should I say?" I asked them. "Say I love you." He said with a smirk. "What? Are you sure?" He just nodded. "Okay.... Jag älskar dig." I said to him and he looked at me weirdly. "See, told you it was a weird language. We have some letters that you guys don't have." I said and blushed a little. "I thought it sounded pretty." Jiyong said and smiled at me. "Thanks oppa. You're nice. More than the boy with the weird look on his face." I said and pointed at Seungri who still looked at me with that weird look. "Yah! Maknae! Snap out of it." Jiyong yelled at him. "Maknae? Isn't that the one who is the youngest?" I asked them and they nodded. "He is only two years older than you, if I guessed right that you are born in 1992?" Jiyong asked and I nodded. "So he is the youngest? Who is the oldest then? Cause you oppas don't look so old." I told them honestly. "I am." TOP said and I turned to look at him. "Really? I gotta say you look good for being the oldest one, oppa." I said to him with a smile. Then the elevator made a sound an we were down. "Let's go Ria." Youngbae said and took my hand. "Oppa, I can walk by myself, you know." I said in a chuckle. He just smiled and continued to pull me towards their cars.


	2. A new home

"Oppa, shouldn't we wait for the others?" I asked Youngbae and he just chuckled. "They'll come. I just want you to sit next to me." He said with a smile as he pulled me inside a huge van. "Aww, aren't you the cutest oppa? Girls must be falling for you daily if you show them that smile." I said, teasing him a little. He just blushed again. "See, now you're acting all cute again, oppa." I said, continuing to tease him as the others arrived. They saw what we were doing and just chuckled. "Oppas, don't you drive on your own? Where in from, people would rather drive for themselves." I asked them, wondering why not drive for yourself.

"Well, my car is at home. No gas. Youngbae doesn't drive his car. Seungris is too small and it smells so no way we are taking that. Daesung has a license but not a car and Seunghyun is scary behind the wheel." Jiyong said and I chuckled at them. "Is he that bad?" I asked again and pointed at Seunghyun. They all nodded and I started laughing at the ridiculous information I got.

As I calmed down, Jiyong looked at me. "You're like a breath of fresh air, Ria." He told me in a honest voice an I looked at him. "Really? I don't think that I've done anything special though." I said, looking at him with an honest face. "You treat us normally." Daesung said and smiled at me. "Well, how should I explain this. I feel like you are normal people. If I knew who you where and saw you on the street, I would leave you alone. That's because you are there on your spare time, not being the idol that you have as a profession. Where I'm from, most people are like me, some might ask for a picture with you but they mostly leave you alone." I said to them and smiled. "YG was right. He was right to bring you here." Jiyong said petting my head. I just chuckled. 

"So, we are going to your dorm then?" I asked them as the van had been driving for a while. "Yeah. We got to show you where you are gonna work from now on. We might not always be home, but you're still gonna work there. Keeping the house clean and such." Seungri said and I nodded as I understood. As we arrived to an apartment building, I just looked at it. "It's so huge." I said and the guys chuckled. "Come on." Jiyong said and this time he grabbed my hand. "Are you that eager to show me where you live?" I asked with a laugh. He just smiled at me and pulled me in to the elevator. "Hyung, wait up." Daesung said to him and I just smiled. They were like a family. It's cute.

As we came up to their dorm and walked in, I felt the smell. I cringed my face in disgust. I looked at the guys but they didn't seem to feel it. It really is a bachelor place here, I thought as I went to their balcony and opened the door. 

"AIR!" I screamed and I could breath again. "What's wrong?" Seungri asked me. "You don't feel the smell do you?" I asked them. They shook their heads. 

"Thought so. It's too closed up. You need to get fresh air inside. I'm gonna start clean up in here. It smells and I can see the layer of dust forming on top of your things. Where are your cleaning surplice?" I asked them and walked around in their apartment. "Here." Daesung said and gave me the things I needed. "You guys just hide what you don't want me to see because I'm going in to your room, either you like it or not. I'll start out here so you have about 30 minutes then I'm coming for you." I said in a slight threatening voice and started cleaning. 

The guys flew towards their room, hiding the things they didn't want me to see. When I was done in their living area, I walked toward their rooms and started cleaning them too. I took all their dirty laundry and threw it in a pile so I could wash it later. 

After one and a half hour, I was done so I sat down for a bit. "Ria, you're amazing. It has never been this clean." Youngbae said and I smiled. "I'm gonna keep it that way." I said with a wink and he chuckled. Then I heard some noises and I felt myself being hungry. "Can I borrow your kitchen?" I asked him and he nodded. I looked around in their kitchen and saw the things I needed. I started making something that caught the guys eyes and they looked at what I'm doing. I did ramen carbonara. I saw a video once and learned how to make it. I think it's pretty good and hopefully they do too. "I made for you guys too. I hope you like it." I said as I plated it up. "Try it." They looked at me and then the food. TOP tries first and he made a noise when he tasted it. "Was it bad oppa?" I asked him worried. "No, it's delicious." He said and continued to eat. The others started eating and they smiled too. "It really good, Ria." Youngbae said and smiled at me. I smiled back at them. "I think I'm gonna enjoy this work. You guys are so nice. I haven't felt like this in a while." I told them as I ate. They looked at me confused. 

"What do you mean?" TOP asked me with a worried face. "Well, I never got a real job in all the time I've been here. It's only small work at grocery stores or in some food joint some where. I always got fired for some reason. Either it was that I disturbed the people who was eating or the people who was buying things. I never did anything though, but I kinda felt that it was because how I looked. I'm bright blond with these green eyes. Not kind of normal here. But I managed to at least get an apartment but I think I have to move soon. That damn landlord keeps pestering me, asking me out and flirts with me although I already said no to him like a hundred times." I complained to them and they just listened. "Ohh, I'm sorry. I'm sitting here complaining and ruining your appetite." I said hanging my head low. I felt tears starting to fall from my eyes but I quickly wiped them away. 

Then I felt a pair of arms around me and saw Daesung hugging me. "Oppa..." I said feeling my tears starting to fall even more. "It's okay Ria. Cry. We won't judge you." Jiyong said and I did. I cried out all the anger and such I had been feeling these past years. After I was done, I looked at Daesung. "Thanks oppa for letting me cry. I kinda made your shirt wet thought." I said to him with a shy smile. "I must look ridiculous right now. I'll just go wash up for a bit." I said and excused myself. 

Daesung POV  
As I heard how she had been living for this past year, I could only feel sorry for her. I saw that she wiped away her tears and I just went up and hugged her. She just cried. I could feel her anger and all those emotions that hade been build up all this time. When she excused herself, we all looked at each other. 

"Hyung, we need to help her. She can't stay in that apartment for much longer." Seungri said and I agreed. "Ji-hyung, maybe she can stay here until she finds another one?" I asked him and he looked at me. "Sure, but that ain't up to us. We have to ask her first, we can't just decide this behind her back." Jiyong explained. 

"True. She's really pretty though." We heard a voice say and looked at Youngbae. "Hyung, you're think she's pretty?" I asked him, but I hade to agree with him. She was pretty, though she said it herself that she wasn't. "Yeah."he said and looked down with a faint blush on his cheeks. We just smile at him. "She is pretty and she managed to clean up this place. I have to give her creeds for that. It smells different in here now." TOP said and I chuckled. "Luckily she didn't find what some of us hide under their beds." I said and looked at Seungri. "What? I hid them, she couldn't find them. She didn't say anything anyways" he answered with a pout. "I couldn't find what, oppa?" Someone said and we saw that Ria was back. "How long have you been standing there?" Jiyong asked her. "Since Seungri-oppa said he tried to hide his stash of porn in a box that I needed to move." She answered with a chuckle. Seungri just blushed and the rest of us started laughing. "It's nothing wrong with that oppa. What you read and watch is entirely up to you."she continued and smiled at him. "Mmmm." was the only answer she got. "Don't pout oppa. Even if you are cute like that, can't you smile for me? A smile always brightens the mood around you." She said to Seungri and he looked at her and smiled. "That's it oppa! Aren't you feeling better when you smile?" She asked and hugged him. "Yeah, thanks Ria." Seungri said and hugged her back. She is a really nice girl.

Ria POV  
As I hugged Seungri, I saw the look on TOPs face. "Oppa, are you angry or something? You don't look so good. You want a hug too?" I asked him and let go of Seungri. TOP just pulled me in as hugged me. "Thanks." He said in a whisper and let go. "You feel better now?" I asked him and smiled. He just nodded. 

"Ria. We want to ask you something." Jiyong said and I looked at him. "I know we just met, but we want you to move here with us until you find a new apartment." He said and the rest of them nodded. "Umm... Are you sure that it's okay? I mean, you kinda opposed it before." I said, feeling a bit sad for some reason. "It's okay, for all of us. We will give you your privacy too so don't worry about it." Youngbae said and petted my head. I just smiled at them. "Thank you!" I said to them, bowing my head low and felt tears falling down again. "God, I have to stop crying." I said and that just smiled at me. 

"You can sleep here tonight. One of us will help you get your things tomorrow so you don't have to be there alone." Jiyong said and I just went up and hugged him. "Thank you." I whispered in his ear and I felt him hugging me back. 

"Ria, can I ask you something?" Seungri asked me as I started to clean up after the dinner. "Sure anything." I said to him. "Your name, did your parents really name you Ria?" He asked and I chuckled. "No, my real name is Victoria. But I hate that name, ever since I was a kid so I really never used it. I always tell them to call me Ria." I answered him while I was doing the dishes. 

"You don't like your name?" Youngbae asked me. "Yeah. My mom picked that name because she thought I would become like her, good looking and a woman that could make every man do whatever she wanted." I said with disgust written all over my face. 

"My mom wasn't happy when I told her that I thought that was wrong and that I wanted to do something else. She always complained how I looked and what I was wearing and such. When I moved to Korea, my mom flipped. She said she was disowning me and that I should never call her if I did. I moved anyway. I just feel sorry for my sister and my dad. They had to put with that temper when I left. I still call my dad and my sister on their cellphones so my mom won't find out." I continued with a sad smile. Youngbae just came up to me and hugged me. 

"You are strong Ria. You did what you wanted to do and to move to a country where you don't even know anyone is even stronger." He said as he continued to hug me. "Thanks oppa." I said to him. 

After I was done with the dishes I just sat down in the couch and relaxed. I felt so at home here, and I didn't even know these guys so well. They are nice guys. I have to ask them to show me one of their performances, I want to hear them sing. They are probably really good. Wonder if they would show me though. Maybe they wouldn't, since I said I didn't know who they were. As I sat there, deep in thought, someone sat down next to me. It was TOP. 

"Seunghyun-oppa, what's up?" I asked him and he looked at me. "You want to see one of our performances?" He asked me and I looked at him. 

"How did you know, oppa? Can you read minds?" I asked him in a teasing voice. "I wish. But you know you can always ask if you want to see." He said with a small smile in his face. "So can I really see one?" I asked him a bit hopeful. He just nodded and pulled up his phone and went in on YouTube. He pulled up one of their most popular songs. I sat there, watching the video intensely and didn't notice that they all stood behind me, smiling. 

When the song was over, I looked up and saw them all looking at me. "Did you like it?" Seungri asked me. "Yeah! You guys are really good! The rapping was amazing and so was the singing. You guys really weigh up each other in the songs. That's so amazing." I told them and smiled. They looked at me and smiled too. "Guess we have a new fan then." Jiyong teased a bit and I nodded. "Of course. Who wouldn't be after seeing that amazing performance?" I asked them. I felt two arms around me and saw Youngbae smiling at me again. "Thanks Ria. It means a lot." He said and I smiled back at him. "No problem, Youngbae-oppa." I said as I suddenly yawned. I put my hand in front of my mouth and blushed. 

"You tired?" Daesung asked me and I nodded. "You think I could borrow a pillow and a blanket from you? I'll sleep on the couch." I told them. Seungri was fast enough to give me that and I thanked him. "Just wake me up tomorrow when you want breakfast." I told them and they wished me goodnight. As I laid down on the couch, I fell asleep as soon my head touched the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I don't know how TOP drives and the thing with the apartment, it just made up. I have no idea how their door actually was or so. Don't judge ;)


	3. Moving in

I woke up hearing footsteps. I opened my eyes to see Seungri standing in front of me, smiling at me. "Good morning Ria. Can you make us some breakfast? You look cute when you sleep, just so you know." He said to me and I blinked.  
"Good morning oppa. Thanks but I'm not cute. What do you want?" I asked him as I got up with messy hair and eyes still wanting to close themselves. "Are the others up already?" I asked him, dragging my feet behind me as I walked to the kitchen.

"Soon. But I need some help with two of them. Ji-hyung and TOP-hyung." He said to me. "Sure, just let me do a batch to make pancakes." I told him and quickly made it. "Are they bad in the morning?" I asked Seungri as I followed him to their rooms. He just nodded. "Don't worry. I guess they get mad too if they don't get to sleep. I have an idea so you can just wait here." I told him and walked in to TOPs room first.

I walked up to his bed and looked at him. He looked so peaceful. I bent down to his ear. "Seunghyun-oppa. Time to wake up. If you don't, I'll take a bowl of water and pour it on you in a minute." I said in a soft voice in to his ear. He started moving and looked at me. He looked confused for a second and then he smiled at me. "Good morning Ria. Nice waking up to you." He said and I just smiled. "Hurry and go up or else you won't get any breakfast." I said and smiled at him. "I'll wake up if you give me a hug." He said and I nodded and hugged him. He hugged me back really hard and smiled as he let me go. "Now I'm awake."

"Good, I have to go and wake up Jiyong-oppa. I'll see you soon." I told him and walked out the door and walked to Jiyongs door. 

When I walked in, I tried with the same method as with TOP but that didn't work. I then backed up a little, to then jump into his bed, on him. "Oppa! Wake up! I need you to wake up! I'll kiss you on your cheek if you do!" I half yelled at him and at that he woke up. "Ria, why are you disturbing me? Although I like the treat I'll get." He said smiling at me. I just chuckled and pecked him on his cheek. "There. You got your treat, now come on and get up." I said to him, smiling a bright smile. "Sure Ria, anything." Jiyong said and smiled at me. Jiyong was fast and he was already following me as I walked out.

As I came out I saw that Youngbae wasn't there. "Is Youngbae-oppa someone who is hard to wake up?" I asked them as I came to the dinner table. They all shook their heads. "I'll go check, see if he's alright." I said and walked to his room. I knocked on the door and waited if an answer would come. Nothing came. "Oppa, are you awake? I'll come in now." I said and walked in.

As I came in to his room, I didn't see him. "Youngbae-oppa?" I asked out into nothing and looked around. He wasn't in his bed either. Where is he? I thought to myself. I walked over to his closet to see if he was there and I was right. Although Youngbae wasn't fully dressed and was showing of his great body and abs. I turned around, blushing at the sight. "Umm.. Youngbae-oppa... Are you okay? I knocked on your door and such, but you didn't answer so I walked in to see if you were okay." I said to him and that got his attention. "Ria. Good morning. Why are you facing the other way?" He asked me and I blushed even more.

"Oppa, can you please put on a shirt? Even if your body is really fit and nice to look at, I feel somehow embarrassed or something." I blurted out and earned a chuckle from him. "Thanks Ria. You can look now though. I got the shirt now. Sorry I didn't answer." He said and pulled me in for a hug. I blushed even more. 

"Umm.. I'm gonna start doing the breakfast now so let's go." I said trying to get my mind somewhere else. "Sure. I'll be there in a second." He said and petted me on my head. I just smiled and walked away.

After breakfast, me and Youngbae (he was the one that had a day off) went to my apartment to get my things. Youngbae was in a disguise, obviously, and he followed me there like a dog.

As I walked up the stairs, I heard someone scream my name. "Ria, darling, where have you been? Why weren't you home last night? You told me you would go on a date with me yesterday." The landlord said. "First, where I am is none of your business. Second of all, I never accepted to go on a date with you. I'm here because I'm gonna move. Now get out of my way." I told him and tried to pass him. He grabbed my arm and pushed me towards the wall. "Move? I don't think so. You are coming with me." He said with a threatening voice and started pulling me, but someone grabbed me and pulled me towards him.

"Can you stop touching my girlfriend? She ain't going anywhere with you." Youngbae said to him, staring him down, and the landowner looked frightened and backed of a little. "Leave then! Leave your key inside and I'll get it later." He yelled as Youngbae stood protecting me from him getting any closer. 

As he walked away, I felt my legs giving away and I fell to the floor. "Ria! Are you okay?" Youngbae asked me and I nodded. "Thanks oppa. You really saved me. I can't thank you enough for that." I said smiling at him. Youngbae helped me up and then took my hand. "Where is your apartment?" He asked me with a smile. "Over there. Let's go." I told him and we started walking. 

As we went in, I saw the look on his face. "I know. It ain't much but I make it work." I told him and started packing my clothes in my suitcase. "You don't have a lot of furniture." He told me and I chuckled. "No, I decided that the day I find the perfect apartment, then I'm gonna buy it all. I'm still far from that." I told him. I was almost done with my clothes as I felt a pair of arms around me.

"Oppa, is something wrong?" I asked him and looked him in his eyes. "We are gonna help you. All five of us. I promise you that." He said and hugged me really hard. "Thanks oppa. All of you are so nice to me. I can't thank you enough for the help you already have given me." I told him and pecked him on his cheek. He just smiled really big, like the sun.

"You look like the sun when you smile oppa. Like a ray of sunshine." I told him and he smiled even brighter. "That's why I'm called Taeyang, as the sun." He said to me. "Smart, easy way to remember you then." I said with a teasing voice. He just chuckled and so did I. I went to get my cellphone, my computer and my iPod. Can't live without that. "So you do listen to music." Youngbae said. "Yeah, but it's more Japanese than anything else. That music makes me calm down sometimes, when I feel like I'm screwed or just really depressed." I told him with a small smile and put it in the suitcase. When I got everything, I looked around to see that I didn't forget anything. I didn't so we left. 

As we came back to the apartment, Jiyong was back from his thing. "Welcome back both of you." He said to us as we walked into the apartment. "We are back oppa." I said smiling at him. "Did everything go okay?" He asked me but Youngbae answered him. "Almost. That damn landlord almost dragged her away when she said she was gonna move. Luckily he was scared of me." Youngbae said with his hand clenched into fists. I saw Jiyong becoming mad too and he came up to me and hugged me. "We are gonna help you now." He said and I just chuckled. "You two have said the exact same thing. Thanks though, oppas. Even if we hardly know each other, you would do all this for me. I really can't thank you enough for that." I told them honestly. They both just hugged me and I hugged them back. 

"You guys want some food or anything?" I asked them as I walked to the kitchen. They just nodded and I made them some food. They ate it with a happy smile on their faces. I made some extra for the others, because I didn't know when they were coming home. "You making food for the others too?" Jiyong asked me and I nodded. "Do you know when they are coming home?" I asked then both. "Well, Daesung and Seungri are filming for some show so they'll come later tonight. TOP-hyung are at the studio, recording for his solo album. I don't think he has eaten yet though. Maybe you can go with it there?" Youngbae asked me with a smile on his face. "Are you sure that's okay though, oppa? Isn't he busy and needs to concentrate on his work? I just can't come there and disturb him." I answered him honestly.

"Oh, but I think he'll be happy with you coming there. I'll text him and tell him you're coming with food right now and that he needs to be down at the lobby to get it." Jiyong said and texted him. "He says it's okay. I tell him you are leaving now and be there in a little bit." Jiyong said and I nodded my head in agreement. "I'll go then. I'll be back in an hour or so. I'll see you guys later." I told them as I grabbed the food and left the dorm. 

As I came to YG, I went in and sat down in one of the couches there. I don't work there so I can't just walk straight in. Deep in thought, someone tapped me on my shoulder and I saw TOP looking at me with a smile and really kind eyes. "Hi Ria. Heard you got me some food." He said and I nodded. "Hope you like it. Well, I'll see you at home." I said, handing the food over and started walking but was stopped by a hand on my wrist. "Wait, can't you join me? I'll show you around here." TOP asked and looked at me pleading eyes. "Sure, but is that okay?" I asked him and he nodded and pulled me towards the elevators. 

As we went up, TOP didn't let go of me. "Seunghyun-oppa, you think you can let me go? I'll follow you..." I started but TOP just shook his head and grabbed my hand instead. "Let's go." He said as the elevator stopped and started walking towards his recording room. 

When we walked in, some other guys was sitting there. I'm guessing it's the guys helping him record. "TOP-shi, who is she? Why is she here?" One of them asked him and he just smiled. "She is my friend and she just made me lunch." He said and put down the food I brought. He started eating and he couldn't stop smiling. "It's really good, Ria." I just smiled at him, but noticed the other guys looking at the food too. "Umm, do you want some too? I brought a little extra for me to eat on the way home, but I'll can always eat later." I told them and showed them the food. They looked at me with huge eyes. "Are you sure?" I just nodded and they started eating too. "It's really good. TOP, bring you friend here more often. Her food is delicious, and she is really pretty." One of them said and I blushed at his words. "Thank you for your compliment, but I'm not pretty." I said in a small voice. TOP pulled me down right next to him and made me sit close to him. "Here. Eat something too." He said and held out a piece of food to me. "Thanks, oppa." I said and ate it. TOP just smiled at me. 

When they were done, TOP went in to his recording booth again. He made me sit there to listen. I told him that I wasn't really the person to ask if a song was good or not, but he said he wanted me too. When he started rapping, I just sat there amazed. The words flew out of him as easy as it was for him to breath. I just sat there, enjoying what I heard. When TOP came out, he went up to me. "How did it sound?" He asked me, looking me in the eyes. "Oppa, you are amazing. That was so cool. The song was really good!" I told him with so much excitement that he chuckled and so did the rest of them too. "Thanks Ria. It means a lot coming from you." He said and ruffles my hair. I just smiled at him.

As it was getting late, both TOP and I went home together. We didn't say much but I didn't mind. As we came to their dorm and walked in, I was pulled into someone's embrace. "Ria, where were you?" I heard a worried voice say and saw Jiyong looking at me, while I was in his arms. "She was with me. I made her stay. Forgot to tell you." TOP said. "Text us next time if you are gonna stay somewhere." Jiyong said to me. "But I don't have any of your phone numbers so that is kinda hard to do." I told him with a serious voice. "Give me your phone." He told me and I did. He put in all of their numbers and gave it back to me. "Here. Next time call or text us." He said and smiled at me. I just nodded.

As the rest of the day went on, I made the guys more food. They eat like there ain't no tomorrow. But they always smile when they eat what I make and that makes me happy. When it was getting late, Daesung and Seungri came home. I pulled their food out and made them eat it. "You guys have been working hard today so eat. Otherwise, I know three others who will gladly eat it." I told them and they just smiled. "We want it. Can't miss up on that." Seungri said to me and I just smiled back. "How did it go today?" Daesung asked me. "It went well, oppa. Youngbae-oppa helped me get my stuff so I'm alright. I didn't have much anyway. All my clothes are really old and I haven't been able to buy something new in a while so. If I compare to all the clothes you got, I feel kinda ashamed of myself." I said chuckling.

"Why? Half the clothes I have, I haven't even been wearing once." Daesung said and Seungri nodded in agreement. "Really? But all your clothes look really nice. You haven't had the opportunity to wear it or what?" I asked them. "Something like that. Plus some things doesn't fit our images so we can't wear it." Daesung said. "Too bad. Some things in there would make you look really handsome." I told them honestly.

"Well, pick out one outfit from our clothes that you think would look good on each one of us and we'll try it on tomorrow night when we come home." Jiyong said, suddenly appearing. "Oppa, you scared me. But really, you would really try it on?" I asked him, getting a bit excited. He just nodded, and so did the others. I just smiled. "This is gonna be fun. But now it's time for bed for all of you. You all have a early schedule tomorrow so go and sleep. I'll wake you up with breakfast ready tomorrow." I told them and they just nodded. "Good night Ria." They all said an went in to their rooms. I prepared some things for tomorrow, got myself ready and went to the couch and fell asleep.


	4. Dressing up

As I wake up before the guys, I started making breakfast. Then I made it my mission to wake them up, starting from the easiest to the hardest. Seungri and Daesung was no problem. 

As I went in to Youngbaes room, I saw he was still asleep. "Oppa wake up and I'll kiss your cheek." I told him in a low voice and he jerked awake really fast. "Ohhh, good morning Ria." "Good morning oppa." I said and pecked his cheek. He just smiled at me and went up. 

"Heard you were gonna look through our closets today." He said to me before I went out. "Yeah. It's gonna be fun to see if I can find something for you all." I said smiling at him. He just chuckled before I left. 

Next room, TOP. He was kinda easy yesterday but I guess he just didn't want water on him. As I walked in I saw him laying there, with his eyes open, like he was waiting for me. 

"Oppa, you are awake or maybe you haven't been able to sleep?" I asked him as I went to his bed. "I have been sleeping, but now I want to do it some more." He said and pulled me in to his bed with him. "Oppa, you need to get up." I told him but he continued to hug me and didn't way to let go. "I don't wanna. I wanna sleep some more." He complained in a childish voice. I just chuckled. "Oppa, as you are already hugging me, I can't bargain with that now. If I give you a peck on the cheek, will you go up then?" I asked him. He just smiled and nodded at me. As I pecked him on his cheek, I didn't see it, but TOP blushed a little. After that he got out of bed too, so now it's only Jiyong left. 

As I went in to his room, he was still sleeping. I didn't even try what I did yesterday, I just jumped right on him. "Oppa, wake up." I said to him and he just grunted. "Let me sleep." "No! I'll let you sleep when you have a day off. Today it's work so wake up. I'll do something for you, just wake up." I said to him, shaking him so he would wake up. "You'll do something for me?" He asked, sounding more awake than ever. I just nodded. 

"Good, then I want you to join me at an event next weekend. I want some company." He said smiling at me. "Sure, if that's what you want. Now let go eat breakfast." I told him and he just nodded, following me out the door like a dog. They really are a nice bunch of guys and they are kinda funny to hang out with, I thought to myself as I gave them their breakfast.

After that, they hurried and got dressed and then went to work. I told them I would have food ready when they got home. After they left, I looked through their fridge and it wasn't a lot of food left. 

I decided to go shopping for some things. After that I cleaned their bathroom, but it took me a bit longer than I excepted. As I saw the time running away, I hurried out and started looking through their closets. I found some clothes that I though would fit them, but as I watched what I had taken, I chuckled. I switched clothes between them because some things I thought fitted the other better. 

Luckily, most of their clothes were in the same sizes. I didn't know their styles but I put things together that I noticed they were wearing at home and their personalities. Hopefully I got things right, but if they don't want I to wear it I don't mind. I'll try again then. 

As I waited for them all to come home I made them some dinner. I started making a homemade pizza. They are guys and I guess pizza always works. I made it normal, with just cheese and ham. I made some things that they could put on top if they wanted more. I then heard the door open, and a pair of feet marching in. 

"Ria, I'm back!" I heard Seungri yell and I just smiled. "Oppa, welcome back." I accidentally said in Japanese and Seungri walked in and looked at me. "So you greet me in Japanese now?" He asked. "Sorry oppa, it slipped." I said, apologizing. "You have good pronunciation. Better than me." He said. "You speak Japanese, Seungri-oppa?" "Yeah. All of us are popular in Japan too. You want to learn more?" He asked me. "I want to learn more. Want to be able to watch some Japanese shows that never has subtitles on." I told him and he just chuckled. "I can teach you some. I managed to learn and I think you'll too." Seungri told me and I looked at him. "Really? You'd do that for me?" I asked him and he nodded. "Sure. It'll be fun for both of us. But now to the most important thing here. What's for dinner?" He asked with a sparkle in his eyes. 

"It's pizza. But I didn't know what you usually have on yours so I made it with ham and cheese. I also made some things that you could put on it if you wanted more." I explained to him. "Pizza? You made it on your own?" He asked and I nodded. "Ria, you are amazing." He said and hugged me really hard. "Thanks, but I'm just normal." I chuckled and he just smiled at me. "You like pizza that much huh?" I said and he just nodded. 

While he was hugging me, the door opened again. "We are home!" I heard Jiyong yell and the rest of them came to us in the kitchen. "Yah! Seungri! Let go of her!" Youngbae said and pulled me away from him in to his arms instead. They all looked at him with some weird expression, but I shrugged it off. "Hope you like the pizza I made." I said breaking the silence and they just smiled at me and nodded. 

After we all had eaten, the guys looked at the clothes I put out. I just chuckled. "Just so you know, I switched between you guys. I found some clothes that would fit some other of you better." I told the and smiled. "Oppas, you don't have to try it on. I just thought it was fun." I said to them, but Jiyong looked at me. 

"Which one is mine?" He asked and I pointed at some pink sweatpants, a black t-shirt with a print on I found in Seungris room and a cool cap I found in Youngbaes room. He took the clothes and went and putted it on. When he came out I just smiled. "Oppa, you look really cool." I told him honestly and he just smiled. The rest of them looked at me and I pointed at the clothes that I brought out for them. They all went to put it on. 

When they came out I smiled even more. "Oppas, you are all really cool. Wished I could fit in clothes like that." I told them in awe. "You look good in what you wear Ria." Youngbae said to me and I smiled at him. "Thanks oppa, but I don't really fit in much. All my clothes are more for comfort than for looking good, like you guys." I told them and they just looked at me. "What?" I asked them and blushed a little because they were staring at me. 

"You are coming with me on Saturday. We are going shopping." TOP said. "What? Oppa, I don't have so much money right know so I can't really buy anything." I said to him but he shook his head, they all did. "We are giving you one piece of clothing each. And we get to pick it." Jiyong said and I look at them. "Are you guys crazy? You don't need to spend your money on me. Save them." I told them but they wouldn't give up. 

"Fine, I give up." I said to them after five minutes of trying to talk them out of it. They just high fives each other. "We get to dress Ria! We get to dress Ria!" Seungri and Daesung started singing and the others joining them. I just laughed at them and so did they. "Okay, enough with the fun. Let go to bed. I need to sleep. I cleaned your bathroom today. God, for looking so good, you guys are messy." I said in a teasing voice as I started walking away. 

"Yah! Ria! Don't call us messy! It's all Seungris fault!" Daesung said and ran after me. "Yah! Hyung! It ain't me with all those products for your face that keeps messing up the bathroom!" Seungri yelled at him and ran after him. "Okay, oppas! No fighting! You get a hug if you stop!" I yelled at them and they ran up to me and held out their arms. 

"Wow! You really like hugs here." I said to them as I hugged them hard. "Yeah! Especially your hugs Ria. It's something about them that makes everything feel better." Seungri said and Daesung nodded in agreement. "That's nice of you to say oppas. Now go to bed. I'll make breakfast tomorrow and wake you up. Just write the time you start and I'll wake you up 2 hours before that." I said to them and they nodded, writing it up and going in to their rooms. "Goodnight Ria!" They all yelled to me as they closed their doors. "Goodnight oppas." I yelled back and went straight to the couch. I couldn't wait to sleep.


	5. The reason I moved here

As Saturday arrived, the guys were more excited than me. They wanted me to dress in everything they got their hands on. I strictly remembered them why they had said, only one piece per person. Either that or I was going home again. 

"Don't be like that Ria. We want to dress you up. It'll be fun. We want to see who can get the piece that makes you the most happy." Youngbae said and I looked at him. "You want a prize if you win?" I asked them teasingly, not expecting an answer. "Yeah. We get to go on a date with you." Jiyong said with no hesitation and I think I almost fainted. 

"Wait here two seconds. You want a date with me as a prize? Oppa, there got to be something better than that. I'm nothing special." I said to them. "No, we want the date." Youngbae said and looked at me with serious eyes. "Why?" I asked them all. They looked at each other and smiled. "Because we like you. Some more than others." Daesung said smiling at me and I looked at him confused. "You like me?" I asked them all and they just nodded. I started to blush at that. "Ria, you are too cute!" Daesung said and hugged me. "Oppa, it's embarrassing." I said, blushing even more. 

Then I felt a hand taking mine and stated pulling me towards the clothes. I looked and saw Youngbae pulling me. "Yah! Bae! Wait for us!" Jiyong yelled but Youngbae just kept walking. "Oppa, slow down." I told him, but he didn't. I just felt his hand gripping mine even harder, like he didn't want to let go. "Oppa, are you okay?" I asked him and he turned and smiled at me. "I'm feeling great Ria. Let's see if we can find something that fits you." He said, still holding my hand. 

"Umm... Oppa... You can let go off me now. It's not like I'm gonna run away." I told him and he looked at our joined hands and blushed. "Sorry Ria." He said and quickly let my hand go. 

Just as he let go, the others managed to catch up with us. Youngbae earned a slap in the back of his head from Jiyong. I just chuckled at it. "Nee, oppa. Let's do like this. You all go get something you want to see me in, but only one of you give it to me. That way I won't know whose it is and it'll be no favoritism when I choose the one I like the most." I told them. "Sounds good to me." TOP said and the others nodded and walked away, looking for something to get me to wear. 

I just sat down somewhere and I didn't see them for an hour or so. Damn, they really put a lot of thought into this. Or maybe they got caught by fans, I thought to myself when someone tapped me on my shoulder. "Ria, we are done." TOP said and I smiled at him, looking at the clothes. "Really? Then I'll go try it on. Are you standing outside?" I asked him and he nodded. 

As I walked after him, I saw the clothes. Three dresses, a really cute t-shirt and pair of shorts. "Mmm, so more than half of you wants to see me in dress." I said as I walked in to the dressing room with the clothes. TOP didn't say anything and waited for me outside. "We are all here now, Ria." I heard a voice say outside. I tried the dresses on first. I didn't think I fitted in them, but every time I went out to the guys they looked at me wide eyed. 

"What? Does it really look that bad?" I asked them with a pout because they didn't say anything. "No, you look really pretty Ria." Daesung said to me and I blushed a little. "Thanks oppa." I said and pecked his cheek and went in again. Then I tried on the shorts and t-shirt. I gotta admit the dresses were really cute and they looked nice, but the shorts and the t-shirt spoke to me more. 

When I walked out, I had this smile on my face. "This feels so nice. It's been a long time since I bought a new pair and the t-shirt matches so well." I said to them. "I think I like these two the best so the persons who choose it get a date each. I can't chose between these two." I told them honestly and I saw Youngbae and TOP smiling really big. 

"So I guess the two smiling oppas are the ones that chose this to me?" I asked Seungri. "Yeah. But just so you know, those two were the ones that wanted to win the most." Seungri said whispering in my ear. Then he pecked my cheek, making Youngbae and TOP frown. "Seungri, don't push your luck." Jiyong said chuckling at the two frowning men. 

"Thanks for buying me this. It's still really nice of all of you. We hardly know each other and you are still this nice to me." I said with a big smile, but I felt tears starting to fall from eyes. "Why now? I'm such a crybaby. I'm sorry for this." I said to them, wiping away the tears. I was then caught in a huge group hug. "Oppas.." I said, still crying. "Ria, you are like family now. We will always have your back, whatever you plan to do." Youngbae said and I smiled at them. "Thanks, oppas." I said hugging them as hard as I could.

As we got back to the apartment, I decided to be nice so I made them some food and some cookies for dessert. As they were eating, I made the cookies, but when I was gonna take out the tray from the oven, I accidentally burned myself. "Ouch!!" I yelled and TOP came in to the kitchen in a hurry. "Ria, shit!" He said and took my hand and pulled it to the sink to rinse it in cold water. "Thanks oppa. It feels better already." I said in a low voice. 

"Ria, you must be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." He said still holding my hand. I looked at him and he had this look of fear in his eyes. "Oppa, thanks." I said to him and smiled. But he didn't. He took the hand I burned and kissed it, making me blush and my hand burn even more, from the heat of his lips on my skin. 

"Oppa.." He just smiled at me and put my hand under the water again. He let it be like that for a while until the pain vanished and I could move my hand again. "Thanks oppa. It was nice of you to help me." I said to him with a smile. He just smiled back at me. "You want a cookie? I still think they came out pretty well." I told him and he nodded. I held up on to him and he took a bit of it. "It's really good, Ria." He exclaimed really loud and the others came out. "What's good? What happened?" Jiyong asked. "I burnt my hand when I brought the cookies out from the oven. Seunghyun-oppa helped me, so I gave him a cookie." I told them. 

"Cookies?" Seungri and Daesung said with happy voices. I just nodded and pointed at the tray. Those two just launched straight to it and started eating. "They are really good!" They both exclaimed and I smiled. Youngbae and Jiyong took some too, and they thought so too. 

As the Saturday went on, the guys hade some performance to do and some recording, so they left the apartment. While I was alone, decided to listen to my music and dance a little. But a little became a lot so I was sweating as hell and needed to take a shower. It was getting pretty late but I thought I might make it. As I went in, it felt so nice. It was so relaxing to just stand there, that I didn't hear the guys come home.

 

Youngbae POV  
We came home after those performances and that recording. They are always the same, talking to the others more. I'm never really good when it's variety shows but I tried my best. 

As we came home, I really had to use the bathroom and I just ran there. I hurried in and closed the door and turned around. 

I froze. 

Ria was there in only a towel and she looked amazing. Her wet hair all messy and you could see her great body as the towel clamped around it. I felt my cheeks redden and my body become warmer. I felt myself getting turned on by this. Shit! I can't do this. I turned around and started talking to her. 

"Ria, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in here. I'll leave. Please forgive me." I said to her and moved to the door again. "Oppa, it's okay. It's not like I'm anything to see anyways." She said in a small voice with her cheeks all red. 

I became angry, turned back around and went up to her. "Ria. Never say that. You are beautiful. You have no idea what you are doing to me right now. I want to kiss you and hide you away from the world. Not making anyone see you like this." I told her and hugged her. Shit, I kinda confessed to her but whatever. 

"Oppa..." She only said looking down after I let her go. 

She looked so cute and I couldn't stop myself. I cupped her face and made her lips touch mine. I kissed her. 

She started to struggle and move around. 

"Stop! Please stop!" She yelled, loud enough to make the others come in and see what I was doing. 

Ria ran out and in to Jiyongs room, locking the door and we all heard her cry. 

TOP turned to me with anger written all over his face. He went up and slapped me hard in the back of my head. 

"Are you an idiot?! We all noticed that you liked her but that ain't the way to show it!" He yelled at me and I winced. TOP rarely raises his voice, so I know I did something wrong. 

"Bae, what happened? What did you do?" Jiyong asked me and I looked down. 

"I accidentally went in when she was in a towel. I apologized but she said it didn't matter. She wasn't anything to see anyways is what she said. I became so angry as went up and confessed to her, sort of. Then I kissed her but she started to struggle and yell and then you guys came." I told him and Jiyong just sighed. 

"Bae, that's not a way to confess. I'm gonna go talk to her. You guys don't interfere or listen to what we are talking about." He said in a stern voice and went to his room. 

I just stood there. What have I done?

 

Jiyong POV  
I knocked on the door. "Ria. It's me. Can I come in?" I asked her. 

I heard feet moving across the floor and the door opening and she pulled me in. She was wearing some of my clothes that actually fitted her pretty well. 

"I'm sorry but I borrowed some of your clothes." She said.

Her eyes were swollen from crying and I just went up and hugged her, closing the door behind us with my leg. 

"Ria. You want to tell me what happened? Bae is feeling really guilty right now because of what he did. I know he likes you but that wasn't the way of showing it." I explained to her. Ria nodded. 

"I know but I have something to say to you. You can tell the rest of them later because it's really hard for me to say." She began and I nodded, telling her to continue. 

She pulled me to my bed and sat down, looking sadder than ever. 

"I know it's gonna sound weird after all the affection I have shown you oppas but I wouldn't lie about this." She said and I looked at her. 

"A little over two years ago, before I moved to Seoul, I was raped by a man." She said and tears was starting to form in her eyes. I felt myself getting sad and angry for her sake. 

"They never caught him, even if I knew exactly who he was. He had friends in the police force that made some evidence disappear and made me look like someone who was just accusing someone of rape. My mother felt ashamed over me and believed what the others said. That's when I decided to move here. It not Youngbaes fault, any of this. It's just that I still have a hard time with boys after that, especially when it comes to dating and such." Ria said and tears was falling like a waterfall. I just took her in my arms. 

"Ria... Shhh..." I tried to make her stop crying but she just continued. 

I can't believe this. This happy, sunny girl was raped. 

I felt my own anger rise and only hugged her harder. 

After a while I noticed she fell asleep, so I tucked her in and let her sleep in my bed. 

I walked out and went to the guys sitting in the living room. 

"We have a huge problem." I said and I saw Youngbaes face falter and he was breaking down. 

"Bae, she ain't blaming you for anything. It goes further back than that." I said and sat down next to them. 

"What has happened then?" Daesung asked and I felt myself getting angry again. 

I took a deep breath and said it as calmly as I could. 

"Ria was raped about two years ago." 

I felt their anger rising too and looked at them. 

"She was raped?" Seungri said and looked angrier than I have ever seen him. I could only nod. 

"They never caught the guy, because the police was friends with the raper and made evidence disappear. Her mom didn't believe her in this and that's why she moved here. She still suffers from it." I continued and suddenly the table flipped. Youngbae stood up and he was fuming. 

"Bae. Calm down." I said and tried to make him sit down again but he looked at me, anger written all over his face and in his eyes too. 

"I can't! I'm going to the gym!" He yelled and left. We just looked after him. 

"Hyung really likes her, huh?" Daesung said and we just nodded. 

"Seunghyun, I know you like her too." I said to TOP and he nodded. 

"I do, but I think I might be beaten in my affection for her. Right now I want her to smile, and if Youngbae can become the one that does that, it's enough for me. She is becoming more and more like my little sister. I want to protect her." He answered me and the rest us us nodded. 

"She is like our little sister. But I think Bae might have fallen for her the minute she pinched his cheeks and called him cute." I said to them. 

"She is a weird girl and we are gonna help her. With all that pain, we are gonna protect her." Seungri said. 

"You are right Maknae. We are gonna protect her. But we need to make Bae calm down. I think he blaming himself for making her remember something like that." I said and stood up. 

"I'm going to talk to him. You guys go to sleep. Ria sleeps in my bed tonight. Be quiet now." I continued and followed Youngbae to the gym.

As I got there, the personal recognized me and let me in even if I wasn't a member. 

"He is in the boxing ring. He seemed pretty angry when he got here." The guy in the reception told me and I thanked him. 

As I got there, Youngbae was kicking that sack so hard, punching all of his anger out. 

"Bae." I told him in a stern voice and he jumped. 

"Ji. What are you doing here?" He asked, looking all sad. 

"You really like her, don't you?" I stated and he just nodded. 

"We are gonna protect her from now on, but we are gonna help you too. We want her to smile and we think you can make her happy." I told him and he looked at me. 

"Ji... I'm as bad as the raper. I just kissed her, not thinking about her feelings." He said and began to shake, tears streaming out of his eyes. 

"I made her remember something that awful and I'm as bad as him." He continued and I just hugged him. 

"Bae, you aren't as bad as the raper. Don't you dare compare yourself to someone that horrible. Ria ain't blaming you for this. She just have trouble with boys now. Even if she is affectionate to us." I told him and he just sighed. 

"What can I do? I want to kill the person who did that to her. I also want her to be mine and mine alone." He confessed to me. 

"I'll help you. What are best friends for? She owes you a date and you are gonna make her the happiest girl in the world with it." I told him and he looked at me. His eyes full of hope. 

"You're sure she still wants too?" He asked me and nodded. 

"Bae, let's go home and sleep. We'll let her rest tomorrow and leave the apartment early. She could need some time alone. We manage ourselves." I told him and he nodded. 

As we came home, I slept with Youngbae in his bed. We are like brothers so it doesn't matter. The others were already asleep when we got there. 

I checked Ria before I went to sleep and she was asleep, looking like an angel in my bed. We are gonna protect her and make her happy, I thought as I went to sleep.


	6. Confessions

Youngbae POV  
I woke up, hearing someone scream. It was a girl. I just ran out of bed to Jiyongs room and kicked the door open. "Stop! Don't touch me! Stop it! Anybody! Help me!" She screamed, still dreaming. 

"Ria!" I yelled and ran up to her. She didn't wake up. I bent down to her ear and calmly talked to her. "Ria, you are only dreaming. Wake up. I'm here for you. Please just wake up." I almost sounded needy when I wanted her to wake up. "Let go of me! I'm not yours! Stop! It hurts!" She continued to yell. 

I went in to the bed and hugged her, trying to calm her down. "Ria. Relax. Listen to my voice." I told her and started humming a lullaby and it worked. She calmed down and woke up. "Oppa.." She said in a sad voice. "Ria. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. Making you remember all this." I told her, hugging her as hard as I could. "Oppa.." She said again and I felt my shirt getting wet. She was crying again. 

"Shhh.. Ria.. It's okay. I'm here. I'm gonna protect you now." I told her and continued to hum that lullaby. "Thanks Youngbae." She said right before she fell asleep. I felt my heart flutter at that. The way she said my name made me all fuzzy inside. "I love you, Ria. I'm gonna prove that to you." I said right before I fell asleep too.

 

Ria POV  
As I woke up, i didn't know where i was. It took me a minute to see that it was Jiyongs room. Then I felt a pair of arms, tightening around my waist. I froze up. "Please let go of me." I said in a small voice, trying to get away. "Please." I said a little louder. The person let go and I turned to see who it was. 

"Youngbae-oppa..." I said to him. "Ria, good morning. How are you feeling?" He asked me, not meeting my gaze. "I'm better now. Why are you here?" I asked him, feeling nervous. "You had a nightmare so I came and calmed you down." He said and I had a faint memory of that happening. "Thank you oppa, for helping me" I said, looking down at my hands. "Ria..." he said and took my hands into his and held them tight. 

"I'm so sorry for yesterday. I can't make you forgive me for doing that to you, even if I would want that. Ria, please. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you remember that horrible thing." He continued, looking down and tears falling from his eyes. "Oppa, I'm sorry for making you feel like this." I said to him and hugged him, and I felt him hugging me back. 

"Ria, I'm in love with you. Please let me take you out on that date." I heard him whisper and I felt myself blushing. "Oppa.... Sure. I would love too." I said in a small voice. I never gone on a date before, so I'm a bit hesitant about it. But I feel like I can trust Youngbae, even if he made me remember this. He didn't do it on purpose. He won't do what that man did to me. 

"Ria.." He said and hugged me again. "I'll make it right. I promise. It will be the best date you have ever been on." He said to me and looked me in the eyes, smiling that cute smile again. "You are doing it again oppa." I said and pinched his cheeks. "You are acting all cute again." I told him and chuckled. Youngbae just smiled at me. "You're laughing again." He said in a whisper and I looked at him. 

"Mhh? Did you say something, oppa?" I asked him but he shook his head. "Let's go and eat something." Youngbae said and held out his hand to me. I took it and we walked together to the kitchen. 

In there Daesung sat and saw us. He just walked up to me and hugged me. "We are here for you Ria." He said and I hugged him back. "Thanks oppa. You guys want some scones for breakfast?" I asked them and they just nodded. "It gonna take a while but hope you don't mind." They shook their heads again. Then Seungri came in to the kitchen and saw me. He went up to me and hugged me. He didn't say anything and he didn't have too, because I felt it from him.

I continued to make breakfast, as Jiyong and Seunghyun got themselves out of bed today. "Oppas, you know how to wake up without me giving you a treat." I said to them happily but they just looked at me. They all did. 

"What? Have I got something on my face?" I asked them. "No. But Ria.. We just want to say something." Jiyong said in a serious voice. I looked at him with fear written all over my face. "Ahhh... It's about yesterday. Now you want me out of here. I get it. I'll go get my things. I won't bother you anymore." I said, making my way out of the kitchen, not looking at them. 

As I made it to the living room, I felt a pair of arms around my waist, hugging me hard. "Ria!" I heard the voice say and I looked up to see Youngbae look at me, anger and sadness mixed in his expression. "Oppa...." I said in a weak voice. He just hugged me harder. 

"Don't ever say that again. You are staying here with us, with me. I'm not letting you leave." He said in an angry voice, making me cling on to him. "Oppa... I'm sorry..." I said as tears made their way down my face. "Ria..." I heard Jiyong say but my conscious was fading and I just became like limbs in Youngbaes arms.

 

Youngbae POV  
"Ria!" I yelled at her, feeling her body become heavier than before. She fainted. My instincts took over and I just picked her up, taking her to my bed. I laid her down, tucking her in so she could sleep again. I felt so much anger right now. Especially towards that man who did this to her. 

As I came out to the others, they had the same expression I did, anger. "Why would she say that? I thought she understood that we wanted her here with us." Daesung said with a sad voice. "The face she made when I said we would talk. She was scared. It wasn't my intention to make her feel like that. Why would she even think like that?" Jiyong said. 

"Maybe it was like that before." TOP said and we all looked at him. "Maybe her mother said something like that to her too." He continued. "Maybe. I'm staying with her today. You guys go to work. I'll call and tell them that I can't make it and such. I can't leave her after this, she needs someone to be here and I want to be there for her." I told them honestly and they just smiled at me. "Sure. It is just some recording after all. We'll manage and you'll do your part later." Jiyong said, looking at me with a smile. I just nodded as the others got ready for work.

I decided, after the guys left, that I would make Ria something to eat. It won't be as good as her own, but I'm pretty confident in my skills so hopefully she'll like it. When I was done, I went to my room to give it to her. When I walked in she laid there, eyes open, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"Oppa... You're still here.." She said weakly. I put down what I had in my hands and went up to her. "Ria, come here." I said to her as I sat down in my bed, suggesting her to come into my embrace. She came, settling in my lap, hugging me hard as tears still streamed down her face. 

"Ria. Listen to me now. What Jiyong wanted to say before, it was about us all wanting to protect you." I said and looked down at her. I dried of her tears with my shirt, making her smile a little. "Ria, we want you to be here with us. They all see you as a sister. They want you to be happy." I told her, smiling. "They?... Not you, Youngbae-oppa?..." She asked me, in a low and tear filled voice. Okay, it's now or never, I guess. Even if I said I loved her before, she needs persuasion. She ain't trusting people that easily, so I have to be clear with this. 

"Ria.... The way I see you ain't in a sibling kind of way. It's more in a romantic way." I said to her, looking into her beautiful green eyes. "Oppa..." She said, her cheeks gaining a little color. "Ria, I'm in love with you. The way you look at me, makes my heart beat so fast. So fast, I can't keep my thoughts straight." I continued as her blush just deepened. I decided I needed to continue. 

"Ria. I love you. Please go out with me. I'll protect you. I'll make you the happiest girl in the world." I said to her and her face was bet red right now. "Oppa, I think I might like you too." Ria said in a low voice, making me look at her for a few seconds. I then hugged her hard. "Ria.." I said in a low voice, feeling her body tremble and her making some kind of sound. "Ria, can I kiss you?" I asked her, looking at her with a questioning face. "Mmmm" was the only answer I got so I went for it. 

This time she didn't struggle or fight me back. She let me kiss her. It was so innocent but it felt so meaningful to me and I hope to her too. As I stopped, I looked at her again and smiled. "Ria, I really love you. You ain't gonna regret this." I said and hugged her again. She hugged me back and we sat like that for a while until Rias stomach made some noises. I chuckled as she blushed again. 

"Wait here." I said as I got out of the bed and got the food I made. "It's not as good as yours but I hope it's okay." I said a bit nervous. As she ate, a smile made it to her face. 

"It's good Youngbae-oppa. Thanks." She said and I smiled back at her, ruffling her hair in the process. She blushed at that, making me smile even wider. "Oppa, you look like the sun right now. It's pretty." Ria told me and at that I blushed. "Thanks." I mumbled in response. She hugged me and I hugged her back. "Thanks oppa. Thanks for the help last night and we'll go on that date soon, okay?" She said and I nodded, still hugging her close to me. 

"Let's do something fun today. I know you like Japanese shows and such so let's have a lazy day." I told Ria and she smiled really big. "Oppa, you remembered. But really? You would do that with me?" She asked me and I nodded. Ria had told me she liked watching those kind of things a while back so I decided it was something important to remember. 

"Let's go." I said and held out my hand to her, which she gladly accepted. I pulled her to the couch and sat her down, while I fixed everything. "What do you wanna watch?" I asked her and she smiled. "Either Vs Arashi or an anime." 

"Vs Arashi?" I asked her. "Yeah. A variety show with an idol group, like you guys. If I think about it, you kinda resemble each other. You and their leader, Ohno-san, are both extremely good at dancing and you both sing really well. Daesung-oppa and Aiba-san are both the smily and dorky persons of each group." She started explaining as she pulled up one of their episodes on some page she found. 

As she sat down in the couch, she snuggled close to me and I smiled. She seems to be trusting me a little bit more at least. "What about the other three?" I asked her curiously and she chuckled. "Well, Seunghyun-oppa and Nino-san resemble each other pretty well, they are both actors and from what I could have seen from living here, oppa doesn't do anything unless he has too, like Nino." Ria said and I chuckled. 

"Then Sho-chan and Jiyong-oppa. They are both rappers, writing their own music and they are like the responsible person of the groups. Not that you oppas aren't, but I feel like Jiyong-oppa is like the mother of the group, like Sho-chan." She continued and I started laughing. 

"What about Seungri?" I asked, really curious about what she has in store for him. "He is a tough one. He and Jun-san are both the maknaes of the groups, but that is kinda it. Jun-san is a well know actor, has invented things to make their shows better for the audience and well, he is their visual. If I think about it, he is probably the one girls wants to date the most. Seungri-oppa is more the one who gets the numbers and knows all the girls but not getting one." She said truthfully and now, I was laughing so hard tears made their way down my face. 

"How do you know that about Seungri?" I asked her when I calmed down and she blushed. "Well, I watched some show called Strong Heart. Seungri-oppa and Jiyong-oppa was on and that's how I know." She explained and I smiled. 

"Ria, it's okay to watch shows with us in it. We won't tell you to stop. We are happy you like us that much." I said and hugged her. "Thanks oppa." She returned my hug and I smiled even bigger.

When the rest of the guys came home, they brought food and handed it to me. "Where is she?" Jiyong asked and sounded impatient. "She is in the living room, watching Vs Arashi." I said and they looked at me. "It's a Japanese variety show. It's pretty funny to watch." I explained and chuckled. "What so funny, hyung?" Daesung asked and I smiled. "She told me the resemblance between us and those five guys. She is pretty right on point." I chuckled as I walked before them in to the living room. 

"Ria!" Jiyong said and she looked at them all. "Oppas..." She looked down on the floor, looking embarrassed or something. Someone flew past me and it was Seungri. "Ria!" He hugged her really hard and tears was falling down his face. "Oppa..." Ria said weakly and hugged him back. We all hugged her. "Thanks for letting me be here and being patient with me. You are my new family now, if you'd let me be." Ria said with a small voice and we all looked at each other. "Ria, of course we are a family. You are not getting rid of us in a long time." Jiyong said and Ria smiled. "Thanks oppa... No, I mean Ji-mom." She chuckled and I started laughing. 

"Huh!?" Jiyong looked confused and the rest of them too. "Ria said that she thought you were like the mom of the group. You are like her new mom." I said and still laughed at it all. "Gladly. I'm you new mom. The rest of them are your annoying brothers." Jiyong said and hugged Ria protectively. "Works for me." Seungri said and hugged her too. 

"Oppas, have you done a variety show in Japan?" Ria asked us and we smiled. "The one popular in that area is Seungri. Japan loves him somehow. We still haven't figured that out." I told Ria and she chuckled. "Would have loved to see you in VS Arashi sometime. Japan and Korea would be thrilled over that. Especially seeing Seunghyun-oppa doing all those games. Plus, I think you beat them all in height so that's a bonus." Ria said, as she walked towards the kitchen. 

"I'm guessing my family is hungry. What do you want for dinner?" She continued and we all smiled. "Let's go eat Ria." I said and pulled her along with her hand intertwined with mine. The others smiled at us and Ria was smiling too. Hopefully I can maintain that smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna say thank you to Kpop fan who always comments on my stories and encourage me to write more :) so thank you :D


	7. Let's protect her

Ria POV  
After Youngbae confessed and I kinda did that too, he has been more affectionate with me. He hugs me more often, and I'm not complaining as he is really comfy to hug, and he holds my hand everyday. He does these small things that makes me trust him, and I already know that he is never gonna be like that man. Never.

Now it's Saturday and I'm with Jiyong as I promised to go with him on a event or whatever it was. It was some fashion thing and people was taking photos of Jiyong and this girl for a cover on a magazine. 

People was staring at me when I walked through the door with Jiyong. He just smiled and grabbed my hand and I smiled back at him. 

When they were taking a break, he came up to me and I noticed the stares from the people around the room. 

"Ji-mom, you look amazing. You are so cool. You are making every guy here jealous of you and even some girls." I told him happily. 

"Thanks Ria. Aren't you the cutest?" He said and side-hugged me around my shoulders. 

"Oppa, you are making them wonder who the hell I am." I told him and he just chuckled. 

While Jiyong was taking photos for the cover, I stood in a corner with music in my ears. 

I looked around and saw seven guys looking at Jiyong with big eyes, admiring him. Aww, oppa got fans. I pulled out one the headphones to listen what they say. 

"I need food. Why do we find him and then I get hungry right away?" One of the guys complained with a deep voice. 

Aww, that's adorable. I look down at the food I made for Jiyong and smiled. He'll forgive me. 

"Excuse me. Do you want some?" I asked the guy, but he just looked at me confused. 

"I made it for Jiyong-oppa, but he won't mind. Here. Taste it." I said and held out a meatball to him. He looked at me suspicious about it all but both of us heard his stomach so he took it. 

"Mmmm, it's so good. Can I have another one?" He said and looked at me with pleading eyes. 

"Aww, you look like a puppy. Sure, here." I said and held out another one. 

He gladly ate it. As I smiled at him, the rest of the guys looked at me. 

"You made it for Jiyong-hyung?" They asked and I nodded. 

"You know him?" I nodded again. 

"Ria, are the boys bothering you?" A voice sounded and behind me stood Jiyong. 

"Oppa!" I yelled and hugged him. 

"Ria, what are you doing?" He asked me concerned. 

"Well, this one was hungry and complaining about not being able to look at you photoshoot if he went to eat something so I gave him some of you food. Hope you don't mind. Oppas fans need to be taken care off." I said happily, making Jiyong smile and the boy blush. 

"So BTS is interested in our Ria?" Jiyong asked as he stared at the seven boys. 

"Yes hyung. How someone like her got the interest of BigBangs leader Kwon Jiyong." A boy said, smirking a bit. 

"What do you mean with someone like her?" Jiyong asked, sounding pissed off. 

"Hyung, not like that. She is really pretty, but she ain't Asian. That was what NamJoon meant." Another guy said, smacking him on his arm. 

"Yah, Jin-hyung. What was that for?" NamJoon complained. 

"You don't say things like that to a girl, she might and most often would get offended." Jin said and I chuckled. 

"You guys are adorable. Are they your dongsengs, oppa?" I asked Jiyong and he tilted his head. 

"Kinda. They are idols too, but we aren't in the same company and such." 

"You're idols too? That's so cool. Are anyone of you rapping like Jiyong-oppa and Seunghyun-oppa?" I asked with huge interest. 

Three of them rises their hand and NamJoon is one of them. 

"So the others are vocalists?" I ask and they nod. 

"You guys are cool but you seem kinda young. When are you born? Who's the oldest?" I asked them. 

"I am. I'm born in 1992." Jin said and I smirked. 

"Before or after July the 8th?" I asked and I saw his eyes falter. 

"Aha. I'm older than you. Can anyone of you try saying noona to me? I never had anyone say it to me before." I said smiling, but Jiyong hugged me hard. 

"Ria..." He said, sounding sad again. 

"I'm fine oppa. Now please. Just one of you is fine." I begged them, bowing slightly.

"Noona, don't bow to us. It's embarrassing. I'm Taehyung, by the way. That ball was delicious." He said and I smiled while ruffling his hair. 

"Tae, you are too cute. It's a meatball by the way. A Swedish meatball. Made them from how my grandmother used to make them. Ahh, oppa, here. You have to eat. Now say ahh...." I said happily and Jiyong chuckled before he took the roll I had in my hand and put it in his mouth. 

"Soo gooood! Ria. You are getting better and better. Thanks for doing this." He said before pulling all the food to him and he started eating happily. 

"Really now noona. You have tamed Kwon Jiyong. Your food must be delicious." One of the rappers said. 

"I don't know about that, ummmm... Name?" I asked him, tilting my head slightly and he smiled. 

"Noona is so cute! I'm Hoseok, but I go with J-Hope." 

"Hoseok, my food is normal. Wait." I said as I stole a piece from Jiyong. He frowned but continued to eat. I gave Hoseok the food and he hummed in appriciation. 

"Noona, this is really good. Now I know why hyung is eating like it's no tomorrow and protecting it from others." I chuckled at his response.

"Ria! Jiyong!" I heard someone yell and I turned to see Seunghyun. 

"Oppa." I ran up to him and hugged him. He gladly hugged me back. 

"What are you doing here, oppa? Has something happened?" I asked him and he shook his head. 

"No. I just wanted to see you. But also ask something. Do you have any food?" Seunghyun looked at me pleadingly and I chuckled. 

"If you hurry, Ji-mom might not have eaten everything." Seunghyun dashed off to Jiyong and stole some things.

Seunghyun then noticed the seven boys was looking at him. 

"Yoongi, what are you guys doing here?" He asked the third rapper. 

"Hyung, it's nice to see you again. We saw Jiyong-hyung. Then we met noona." He said and Seunghyun suddenly pulled me close to him. 

"Did they do something to you?" 

"No, oppa. Taehyung was hungry so I gave him some food and then you guys came. Some of them have hardly said a word. You are making them nervous. I could see it in their eyes. The admiration they have for you and I guess some are hardcore fans of yours too." I told him and he chuckled. 

"Noona, how do you know these hyungs?" Taehyung asked. I hesitated to answer until Jiyong spoke. 

"She lives with us. She is working for us, but we are really good friends, like a family." He said smiling at me and I nodded smiling at him because he said we are like family. 

"Works for you? How do you not know she's a fan of yours and might do something that'll affect your reputation? Or that she is just using you to get something in return?" One of the singers asked. He sounded kind of angry and it made me a bit sad so I just looked down on my shoes. 

"Jungkook, I dare you to say that again." Jiyong said with his face shouting that he want to hit something. 

"Noona, are you okay?" Taehyung asked and I nodded timidly, fighting the tears that started to flow. 

"I'm fine. If you just excuse me." As I said those words, my voice cracked and Seunghyun noticed. He pulled me into his lap and hugged me. 

"It's okay, Ria. You can cry if you want to." He said as he looked at the seven guys, now looking worriedly at me.

"Jungkook, the first time she met us, she didn't know who we were. She is really important to us. Don't ever think something like that about her again." Seunghyun said in a calm voice, as he pat me on my head to calm me down. 

I snuggled closer to him. "Aww, Ria." He sighed softly and hugged me closer. 

"Noona, please forgive our maknae. Sometimes he let his feelings get the best of him." Taehyung said softly and I looked at him. I only smiled and nodded at him and they all let out a sigh of relief. 

"Ria, I think you might have gotten a few admirers here." Jiyong said cheekily and I chuckled against Seunghyuns chest. 

"Ria, what's wrong?" I heard a voice say and looked up to see Youngbae standing next to BTS and he looked really worried. 

"Oppa.." 

Youngbae sat down next to Seunghyun and pulled me to his embrace instead. 

I snuggled close to him. He is just too comfy to hug. Seunghyun told him what happened and he looked at BTS before he looked down on me. 

"Ria, don't worry. We know you and we know you wouldn't do anything like that." He said before leaning to my ear. 

"Besides, you know how I feel about you. I love you. Don't ever doubt that." He said in a whisper and I blushed really hard. 

I snuggled close to his chest and heard his heartbeat and it calmed me down. I felt that my eyelids were growing heavy and I couldn't hold them open anymore so I fell asleep in Youngbaes arms.

 

Youngbae POV  
I heard and felt that Rias breathing was growing more regular and looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep. I just smiled at her. For her to fall asleep in my arms is a huge improvement. That means she trust me and that is what I need. The guys around looked at us and I just smiled.

"She fell asleep." I said happily. BTS didn't understand but Seunghyun and Jiyong did. "That's great Bae." Jiyong said and I nodded. "Why? Why is that great? Is something wrong with noona?" Taehyung asked and I looked down at Ria. "I can't tell you that. But let's just say she has a hard time trusting people. For her to fall asleep like this is huge." I said and saw them nod. "Hyung, are you guys together?" NamJoon asked and I smiled. "I take that as a yes." I just continued to smile. 

"Hyung, you really like her, huh? Have you gone out on a date?" Hoseok asked curiously but I shook my head. "We have been busy this last week and I haven't managed to do it yet. But I will. I hope you guys can manage to keep a secret about this for the time being." I told them and they all nodded. "Noona seems like a nice girl and her food is delicious. Hyung, if you get the chance, marry her. She is perfect wife material." Hoseok said and I nodded. "I know. If it happens, I'll be the luckiest guy in the world." 

"Hyung, isn't she like one of your first girlfriends?" Jimin asked me carefully and I blushed. "Yeah. I haven't had so many as the rest of these guys so I'm still new at this. But I'm gonna do this right. I love her, so damn much." I said and everyone smiled at me. "Hyung, you are too cute!" BTS half yelled and I gave them a stern look. "Be quiet. Ria is still asleep, so let her sleep." I scolded them and they chuckled but nodded their consent. 

"Youngbae...." I heard a faint voice say and looked down at Ria. She was still asleep but I saw a smile on her face. She is dreaming about me. I couldn't stop smiling. "Wah! The sun is up!" Jiyong teased me and I chuckled. 

With Ria, I can't stop smiling. She makes me so damn happy. I held her close to me while Jiyong continued with his photo shoot and Seunghyun went back to his thing. BTS had sat down around me and Ria and they watched us intensely. 

"Hyung, she is like a princess. Surrounded by good looking princes." Hoseok said and I nodded. "She really is. So I order you seven to be her knights." I said firmly and they chuckled. "Of course. We feel like she needs to be protected and have people she can trust." NamJoon said and I nodded at that too. "She is really pretty though. Her pretty hair and those eyes, looking at everything and everyone with fascination." Jin said. I hugged Ria closer to me and he saw that. "Hyung, relax. She seems to like you too. I saw her blush when you whispered something to her and the way she snuggled up against your chest like it was the one place she felt safe." Jin continued and I smiled at that. 

"Thanks Jin." 

As I was talking to the dongsengs, I felt Ria start to move around. "No. Don't touch me. Help." She started saying. "Shit! Ria, calm down. Listen to me." I said worriedly and started humming a lullaby again and she calmed down. I continued humming until I knew she was sleeping safely again. As I looked up, BTS looked at me weirdly. "Hyung, what's wrong with Ria-noona? Why are you singing to her?" Taehyung asked worriedly. "I still can't tell you guys. As I said to you before. Don't worry about it and don't tell her about this. It will make her sad and I don't want that." I said as I looked down on her. 

"Bae, what happened?" A voice asked. "Ji... She dreamed again." I told him and he frowned. "Shit." Jiyong stamped his foot hard and BTS looked worriedly at Ria. "We'll be her knights. Protecting her when you ain't there." Yoongi said and they all nodded. "Good. We trust you to help us with that." Seunghyuns voice sounded and I chuckled. "Guys, you'll wake her up." I said and felt Ria moving again. "Oppa..." She said drowsily and looked up at me. "Good morning Ria. Did you sleep well?" I asked and she nodded. "You are so comfy. It feels nice to sleep next to you." 

I couldn't stop smiling at her comment and the others smiled too. "Noona, good morning." Jimin said and she smiled at him. "I don't think I got your name before. Sorry." "It's okay. I'm Jimin." He replied and smiled at her. "Nice to meet you Jimin. Oppa, we need to go home soon. I promised Seungri-oppa that I would make pizza tonight." She said sleepily and I chuckled. "Sure. I'll drive you. Jiyong and hyung still has some work to do." "Youngbae-oppa, don't be mean. Invite people. It's common manners." She complained and I smiled at her. "You guys wanna come? I think Dae is home right now." I said to the boys smiling so wide their faces might break. "Oppa, you just made their day. Hope pizza is alright with you guys." She said and started walking to my car. "Noona is the best." The boys cheered and she smiled at them. 

As we got back to our dorm, me and Ria in my car and the boys in their van, I finally took Rias hand in mine. She smiled as I did and I walked together with her and BTS following us. "Dae, we're home!" I yelled as I got inside. "Dae-oppa!" Ria yelled and at that he flew out of his room. "Ria~!" He sing-sang as he flew to her and hugged her. "Oppa, I was only away for the day. Did you miss me that much?" She teased him. "Ria, of course I miss you. You're my little sister now." He answered her as he let go of her and looked at BTS standing behind us.

"Oh, hi you guys. What are you doing here?" Daesung asked them. "Hyung and noona invited us." Taehyung answered him. "Ria, did you get some new friends?" Daesung asked teasingly. She just nodded and BTS smiled really big. "Youngbae-oppa, I'm going to do the pizza. Just don't mess around to much. I cleaned the house yesterday." Ria said before she started to walk in to the kitchen. "Pizza~!" A happy cheer went through the room and Ria smiled at us and disappeared in there.

"So, hyung. Why are they really here?" Daesung asked me. "We are gonna be her knights. Noona is the princess and you are her princes. Although Taeyang-hyung is her number one." Yoongi answered him and I chuckled. "When we ain't here, I want someone to be close to her. She needs more people she can trust. Jungkook might be on the bottom on that list right now." I said teasingly. "Hyung~! I just don't want you guys to have another scandal. That is why I said that." He whined and the rest of us chuckled. I told Daesung what happened and he nodded. 

"You are so right about him being on the bottom of the list. But Ria has a kind heart and she'll forgive you in no time." He said looking at Jungkook that seemed happy about that statement.

"We're back!" We all heard some voices yell and Ria plopped her face out the kitchen. "Riri-oppa! I'm in the kitchen doing what you wanted. It's almost done." She yelled before going back inside. Seungri came happily in to the living room with Jiyong and Seunghyun behind him. "Ah! NamJoon! What are you guys doing here?" Seungri asked the seven boys. "Ri, Ria and I invited them. I'll tell you later about it." I told him and he nodded. 

"Oppas, you guys! It's done! Can I get some help?" Rias voice sounded all of a sudden and Jimin and Jongkook was fast on their feet to run to her aid. "Like real knights." Daesung teased and we chuckled. As we sat down, everyone looked at the pizza and it looked delicious. She did exactly as she did before. A normal pizza and then things on the side to add. As BTS started eating, they hummed in appriciation. "Noona, this is really good!" They all sing-sang and she smiled. "Good, now eat before it gets cold." No one was slow on that suggestion. I watched Ria who sat there smiling and I couldn't be happier to have her in my life.

 

Ria POV  
As we all sat and ate the pizza, it was suddenly question time and the one questioned was me. "Noona, can we ask you about yourself?" Jimin asked. "Sure, what do you want to know? You know how old I am so that's a start." I teased them with a wink. "I'll start with a easy one. Where you from?" NamJoon asked. "I'm from Sweden." "Really? We have been there once. We held a concert there once." Jin said and I smiled. "Did you like the country?" "Yeah, it was really pretty and I liked the small streets that existed in your capital." Hoseok said. 

"Me next! I want to know something!" Jungkook said excitedly. I nodded in approving. 

"Do you know more languages than Korean and Swedish?" He asked and I smirked. I noticed that Youngbae saw that and he chuckled. "Mmm.. How many do I know?" I answered teasingly and the boys looked at me astonished. "It's that many?!" They all screamed. BigBang started laughing at that. "We did exactly that too." Daesung said between his laughs and I smiled. "You guys, I know six languages. Swedish, English, Spanish, German, Japanese and Korean. But I'm not good at talking in German and Spanish anymore." "Noona, that's so cool. NamJoon-hyung is the one that speaks languages best of us and he can three of the ones you know." Jimin said happily and I looked at NamJoon. "The boy can speak Korean, English and Japanese, huh?" I commented and that got his attention. "How did you know?" 

"Well, oppas are popular in Japan and I can only guess you are too. English is obvious and so is Korean. I think us two are gonna get along just fine, right NamJoon?" I teased him. "Noona, you're good at guessing. And you're right, I think we are." He smiled at me, showing a cute smile that showed dimples right next to it. I stood up and walked up to him. I poked his cheeks and smiled at him. 

"Aren't you cute? I've always wanted a little brother that was this cute, but I had to settle for my little sister. Not that I complain, but I hope we can become closer like a family." NamJoon looked at me and smiled. "Sure, if you want to noona. But stop poking my cheeks." He whined a little and I chuckled and did it some more. "Ria, be nice to him. He can have some pranks up his sleeve too." Seungri warned me and just then NamJoon decided to hug me. 

I froze. I couldn't move. I started to tremble and shake really bad. Tears forming in my eyes. I was scared. "Noona?" NamJoon sounded worried but I couldn't hear him that well. "NamJoon, release her now!" Youngbae shouted and ran up to me. "Ria, it's okay, I'm here. I'm here. It's okay. No one is gonna do anything." I heard him say as he hugged me instead of NamJoon. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I started saying, feeling bad and sad for reacting like that to NamJoon, tears dripping from my eyes. He did nothing wrong and I still react like this. 

"Noona, it's my fault. Don't blame yourself, please. I won't do it again unless you are comfortable with it." NamJoon explained to me and I nodded against Youngbaes chest. "Ji-mom, can you tell them for me? I don't want them to feel bad that I reacted like I did. Youngbae-oppa, can I borrow a pair of headphones and go to sleep? I don't want to hear this." I said and he nodded, pulling me along and tucking me in to sleep in his bed. "I'll come back later, okay?" He said to me before he planted a kiss on my forehead. I nodded as I put the headphones on to fall asleep pretty quick.


	8. A day at YG

Jiyong POV  
When Youngbae came out from his room, he nodded that I could start the explaining to the boys sitting I front of me. They all look both nervous and worried about this. "Hyung, what has happened to her?" Taehyung asked me and they all looked at Youngbaes room where Ria was. "I need you to sit down first. And Youngbae, please control yourself this time." I said and looked at him. He nodded and sat down with a pillow close by. The boys sat down too. 

"What I'm gonna say doesn't leave this room. You guys won't tell a single soul about this. Okay?" I said in a slight threatening voice and by that the boys understood the seriousness in this. "We promise hyung." Jin answered for them all and at that I continued. "It happened about two years ago. Before Ria came to Seoul." I started and they looked at me with serious faces. 

"She was raped by someone." As the words left my mouth, I felt the anger rising again and Youngbae was already punching the pillow really hard. Daesung, Seunghyun and Seungri showed anger in their faces but held it back. As I looked at BTS, they looked both angered and confused. 

"Hyung, what happened after that?" NamJoon asked in a angered voice. 

"The police was friends with the rapist and they made evidence disappear so it looked like Ria was just accusing the man for raping her. Her mom practically threw her away because she believed the man instead of Ria. She moved here trying to forget and start over again, but she still has problems with boys and dating and such things. She doesn't trust people that quickly." I told them honestly and they nodded.

I saw that Jungkook, Jimin and Taehyung was crying. "Noona~!" They all whined. "Yah! She is trying to sleep!" NamJoon swatted them on the back of their heads. He was the one angriest of them all. "NamJoon, don't blame yourself for making her scared before. It ain't your fault. It's that mans fault." I said with anger dripping from the last words that left my mouth. "It's my fault! I made her remember! I scared her! How can I not blame myself for that!?" He yelled at us. 

Youngbae went up and hugged him, calming him down. "NamJoon, I know how you feel. But you ain't the reason she remembered. I am." Youngbae confessed in a voice filled with sadness. "You, hyung?" Yoongi asked and Youngbae nodded. 

"I made her remember all off this. It is all my fault. I did something that caused all this to reach the surface again. But I'm not leaving her. She needs someone she can trust and I'm gonna be the one for her. And she wants to trust me too. Hell, she wants to trust all of us, including you guys. You just have to be patient with her and ask before you do that again." He said to NamJoon and the rest and they nodded. 

"Guys, we should go home. Noona needs to sleep in peace and hyungs probably want to sleep too." Jin proposed and they all nodded. "Hyung, thanks for letting us come and tell noona we'll come by some other day. We need to be there for her as her knights." Taehyung said happily and I nodded. "Take care you guys. Give Youngbae your number before you go so we can contact you and such. Sleep tight." I told them as they quickly gave their numbers to him and then they left.

"Let's go to sleep and we will all talk about this tomorrow. Youngbae, go and sleep with her. She needs you. Now more than ever." I said and he nodded. "Yeah. I will. Good night you guys. See you tomorrow." Youngbae quickly went inside his room and quietly closed the door. I smiled at my friend, being so cautious over a girl. It's cute, was what I thought as I went to my own room and went to sleep.

 

Ria POV  
I woke up as someone went through the door. I looked closely and saw Youngbae waking inside the room. "Oppa.." The word left my mouth before I knew it and he looked me and smiled. "Ria, go back to sleep. I'm just getting some things and then I'll leave." He answered me and I looked at him wide eyed. 

"Oppa, please don't leave." My voice sounded needy and clingy but he just smiled. "Oppa, please sleep together with me tonight. I want you close to me." God! I sound so slutty. "Oppa, please don't hate me." Why ain't he stopping me? I'm sounding so dumb right now. 

Youngbae walked up to me and hugged me. "Ria... I'll stay. I want you close to me too. And I'll never hate you. I can never do that." He said and looked at me, but I just looked down. 

"Ria. Look at me." His voice sounded firm and filled with determination. I looked up to see eyes filled with love and passion. I was mesmerized by the way they looked at me. 

"Ria. I'm gonna kiss you. Please forgive me." He said before his lips landed on mine. It was filled with his love and I kissed him back. He felt that and kissed me even more. I was lost deep in the hungry kiss that Youngbae gave me. 

As Youngbae let go, I look at him, feeling out of breath and felt that my cheeks was becoming warm. "Oppa..." My voice sound so raspy, what's happening to me? "Ria..." Youngbaes voice sounded as raspy as mine as he leaned and rested his forehead against mine. "Ria, I love you. I want to be the one there for you. I hope you'll accept that." He said and looked at me pleadingly. "Oppa, I think I love you too." I said looking down, blushing as hell. Lucky the only light is from the nightstand. "Ria..." Youngbae sounded happy and surprised. He laid down in the bed, hugging me close to him. "Ria, you just made me really happy. I'm gonna win your heart and your trust. I'm not gonna disappoint you, because you mean so much to me." He confessed and I smiled. "Oppa, you are the one I trust the most, except Ji-mom. I know you won't hurt me. Let's sleep. You have a long day tomorrow." I answered him and snuggled close to him, making Youngbae hug me hard and making me feel safe. For once in my life, I feel really safe.

The next morning, Youngbae woke me up with a kiss on my cheek. "Oppa, good morning." I pecked his cheek too, making him smile at me. He pulled me up and hugged me. "Ria. Good morning~." He sing-sang in my ear, sounding happier than ever. "Oppa, has something happened? Why are you so happy?" I asked him. "You said you think you love me last night. I'm so happy that I can't stop smiling. You make me so happy, Ria. Let's go eat." He said and pulled me along to the kitchen.

"Oppas, good morning." I said as I entered and saw the four other band members sitting and waiting for me. "Ria~! Breakfast~!" They all whined and I chuckled. "Okay. How about pancakes?" I got a cheer as a response so I made that. 

"Oppas, have a nice day recording. I'll come by with food later. I'll wait in the lobby okay?" I told them when they were standing by the door and they nodded. "Ria, could you do the laundry today? I need a shirt I threw there a couple of days ago." Seungri asked me. "Sure. Show me which one so I make sure that I wash it." I answered him and he ran off to bring me it. After that they left for their recording.

The rest of the day went slow after that. Doing laundry is kinda boring so I made their food and made sure to do extra if there is other people there. After that was done and the laundry too, it was already three o'clock and I cursed to myself. I'm kinda late. Hope they won't mind a late lunch.

I texted them all that I was in the lobby waiting. I never move from there whenever I go and meet these guys. I think people recognize me because of how I look but I'm not gonna use that. Suddenly someone tap me on my shoulder. I turn to see a pretty woman in front of me. 

"You're Ria, right?" She asks me and I nod at her statement. I don't see any point in lying about that. "I'm Chaerin, but I go by CL too. GD-oppa told me to come and get you. He was busy, but on the verge of becoming cranky because he haven't eaten yet." She told me and I chuckled. "Sounds like him alright. It's very nice to meet you. You're really pretty." I said while bowing and when I looked up again she was smiling at me. "Thanks. But you're kinda cute yourself. Come." She grabbed my hand and pulled me along. 

She pulled me in to a room where I saw Jiyong sit and he looked frustrated. "Ji-mom? Are you okay?" Worry took the best of me and I flew in front of him. "Oppa, are you okay? Are you hurt somewhere?" I continued to ask him, sinking down in front of him. He looked at me with an expression I never seen. It was filled with so much pain and sadness.

"Ria, I'm okay. But I think I'm gonna die of hunger." He complained and I let out a sigh of relief. "Here. Hope you'll like it." I handed him the food and he smiled so brightly. "Food~~!" He sang out and like a wake up call the other members were there too. 

"Ria~!" I heard someone yell and was caught in a hug from Daesung. "Oppa, are you hungry?" I asked and he nodded. Youngbae pulled me away from him and hugged me too. "Hi Ria. Who went and got you?" He asked and I pointed at Chaerin, who stood there smiling at us. "Oppas, I see what you mean with her being an angel. She even cooks for you and comes and drop it off." She said cheekily and smirked at me and Youngbae. 

"Taeyang-oppa, care to tell how long you have been dating Ria here?" She asked with a much more gentle voice. I blushed but he just smiled at her. "Not long, but I really like her so be nice CL. Ahh, she is your unnie by the way Ria." He looked at me saying that. 

"Umm, Chaerin-unnie?...." I said like a question and I was kinda testing the waters to see if it was safe. "Aww, what a cutie." She squealed and pulled me from Youngbae into her arms instead. I stiffened a little but hugged her too. It was something about her that made me relax. The guys saw that and smiled at us. 

"Chaerin, taste this." Jiyong said and held out a egg roll I made. She gladly ate and hummed in appritiation. "Ria, this is so good. Ahh, I want more." She said trying to steal Jiyongs food. He started running around, not sharing it. 

"Ummm, unnie? Here, I made extra if it was someone who wanted food too. Hope you'll like it." I said a bit shy about it and held out the food to her. She just looked at me with big eyes and then a big smile painted her face. "Ria~! You're too nice!" She happily said and grabbed the food to eat it.

"Ria, come." Seunghyun said to me and I nodded, being pulled towards the recording booth. "Oppa, what's up?" I asked him and he smiled. "I want you to listen to the song Jiyong made for us. We need some feedback." He replied and pressed play and the music started playing. I listen carefully, to hear the beat and such things to give them my honest opinion on it.

When it ended, I was faced with five faces filled with determination and some kind of preparedness to be critically abused. "Oppas." I started and they tensed up. Chaerin smiled at them and so did I. "It was really good! Ji-mom, you have done a great job doing the song. It's really good." I said happily and was greeted with a huge group hug.

"Thank you, Ria. You always managed to cheer us up." Jiyong said and pecked my cheek. I blushed at that, which made Youngbae look at me weirdly. "Oppa, don't peck a girls cheek like that. It makes us think stuff you do not want to know. And Ria is with Taeyang-oppa. Don't make him jealous now" Chaerin scolds him and I chuckle at that. "Unnie, thank you." I said and hugged her again. "Awww, my cute little dongseng. Come here more often. It'll be fun." She said as she hugged me back.

"I'll try, but I don't think I should disturb you when you work." I said honestly. "It's fine. You'll never disturb us. We want you here too." Seungri smiled at me and I chuckled. "Then I'll come bye some other time too, when you are here." I answered happily and they all smiled at me.

Then someone knocked on the door. I jumped a little and looked at the others who stood there confused. The door opened and there YG stood together with a group of five younger boys. 

"Oh, Ria. Why are you here?" YG asked me with a smile and I chuckled. "Seems these guys were hungry and I kinda promised to make them food. You want some sir?" I asked and held out one of the boxes I had with me. He smiled and took the box and sat down. 

I then looked at the five boys standing at the door. "What are you guys doing here?" Seunghyun asked them but they just looked at me, like really staring at me. I hide myself behind Youngbae and he stared at the boys. "Don't be rude.... Yah, Minho! You guys! Stop staring!" He was mad and I stood close to him, hiding myself from them. 

"Hyung, who is she?" One of the guys asked Youngbae and he looked at YG who just smiled at us. "Her name is Ria. She is working as a housemaid for us five and she is also my girlfriend." Youngbae stood there proud to say it and the boys stared at us and at YG who smirked a little.

"Umm, YG-sshi? Why are you smirking? Can I presume you kinda got it that one of them would date me?" I asked, a bit happy that he didn't seem mad about it all. "No, not them all. Just Youngbae and Seunghyun. Seems I was right. Ria, come here." He said with a smile and I nodded and stood in front of him. 

"Ria. I know. I'm just gonna say that I know." He said and I just looked at him. "YG-sshi, what..." "I know what that man did to you." He replied and I was shocked. I felt my leg giving up with relief that he knows and I slumped towards the ground.

"Ria!" Youngbae flew over to me and quickly picked me up bridal style and held me close to him. "Oppa..." I snuggled closer to him, enjoying the closeness from him and he beamed his wonderful smile towards me. "I presume you five know about it. Whose fault is it that she remembered?" YG scolded BigBang and they all looked at me and Youngbae. "Believe it or not, him." Jiyong said and pointed at Youngbae. 

"Umm, sir. What exactly are you talking about?" Chaerin asked and looked at me. "Unnie, can I tell you later? Those cute boys doesn't need to know that about me. I don't even know them." I said in a half sad voice, which Chaerin noticed and walked up to us. 

"How bad? On a scale from 1-10?" Chaerin asked us all. "A 12." Seungri answered her and she stiffened. "Ria, what in the world happened to you?" She stroked my cheek like a caring mother and I felt tears starting to form. 

"Mom...." 

It was barely a whisper but everyone heard it. Seungri looked madder than ever and Daesung was frowning and looked really sad. Youngbae pulled me closer to him and I hid my face in his chest. Tears made their way down my face. "Oppa..."

"Don't worry, Ria. I'm here for you. We all are. Us, BTS, YG and Chaerin. We won't leave you. I will never leave you." Youngbaes voice was firm but filled with such gentleness that made me so damn happy. 

"Oppa, you can let me down now. I've calmed down. It was just that unnie reminded me of how my mom used to be towards me. I just.... I just broke down a little." I told Youngbae, feeling ashamed of myself but he pecked my cheek and put me down on the sofa. 

"Ria, are you okay?" Chaerin stood in front of me, looking all worried but I nodded towards her. "Thanks, unnie." I smiled at her, making her smile back.

"Sir, can you care to tell why you are here? I don't wanna ruin the moment here but...." One of the five boys said and we all looked at them. "Sorry, it's my fault. I hope I didn't disturb anything important here." I said and bowed towards the guys who blushed at my action.

"No, it's okay." Another guy said and I smiled at them, making them get a faint color on their cheeks. I chuckled at their reaction and they smiled at me. 

"Ahh, how rude of me. I'm Ria. Born July the 8th 1992. I'm from Sweden. It's very nice to meet you." I told them, bowing my head down. "Yes, a dongseng. I'm Jinwoo, and this is Seunghoon. We are older than you while the rest of them are younger. It's nice to meet you too." He said smiling at me.

"I'm Minho. Nice to meet you noona. The other two here are Seungyoon and Taehyun." The boy said, pointing at his teammates. They smiled at me too.

"So, why are you here?" Daesung asked. "Well, we heard you were here so we just wanted to visit. Then we met the boss outside." Taehyun said and I smiled. 

"So cute. More of oppas fans. But I guess since you are here, you are idols too?" I asked, tilting my head and looked at them questionably. "Yeah. We are WINNER." They all said in unison and I smiled. "You want some food? Although it might not be much left." I asked them and they smiled back at me. "Would love too, noona." Taehyun said as he walked up to me. 

"Here." I handed him the food that was left and he gladly took it. The other four surrounded him quickly to get some too. They hummed in delight and I smiled at their happy faces. "Thanks, Ria. It's delicious." Jinwoo said and I smiled again. 

The rest of the day, I spent it together with Youngbae an the others. They are all so talented, so I know how they got signed to YG. YG himself seemed to be happy for Youngbae, that he found someone. I blushed at his statement, but Youngbae seemed so happy that YG likes me, somehow.

I pulled Chaerin with me for a while, nodding at Youngbae and Jiyong that I can tell her myself. 

When the words left my mouth, what had happened to me, Chaerin pulled me into the biggest hug ever. "Ria, I'm so sorry. This is what every women fear and it happened to you." Tears was flowing from her eyes and I cried with her, hugging her back.

"Ria, we are gonna be good friends. I'm gonna look out for you. I know Taeyang-oppa won't do anything stupid towards you, but other men is what's worrying me. What happened with RapMon will surely happen when other guys comes along. But hopefully Youngbae is there beside you to prevent anything to happen." Chaerin said and I nodded.

"I hope so too. Thanks for listening to me, unnie. It feels good to know that you at least trust me in what I'm saying." I hugged Chaerin again and she smiled at me. "Let's go back to the others Ria. GD-oppa might worry that I abducted you." I laughed at her statement as we walked through the corridors of YG. 

"Ria, let's go home. It's been a long day for us all." Youngbae said as we returned and I nodded as I took his hand in mine. Youngbae just smiled that cute smile of his again.

When we got home, I went straight towards the couch to sleep, but Youngbae pulled me towards his room and dragged me inside.

"I'm not gonna let you sleep on the couch anymore. You are sleeping with me. I got space for it, so no objections on this." He looked at me with serious eyes and I chuckled. "Sure, Youngbae-oppa. If that's what you want. Plus it's comfy to sleep next to you." I told him honestly and he smiled at me.

I got ready and headed straight for the bed, sighing in how comfy it was and the smell that surrounded it was all Youngbae. The smell of him made me feel like he was already there. When Youngbae got into the bed, I snuggled closer to him and he happily hugged me closer to him. With that, we both fell asleep in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna say thank you to the people giving me kudos on this :) it have helped me continue on the stories I write, because I have been feeling depressed and I have not had any inspiration to do anything so you guys have made my day. So thank you <3
> 
> And a special thanks for Kpop fan for making my days, for writing comments on this :)


	9. I love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. I'm probably gonna update on Christmas too. I'll try at least so wish me good luck :)

Ria POV  
It's been a three months since I told Chaerin about my past. She has been a real friend and her group mates have been really nice to me too. I've been visiting them more frequently, making BigBang jealous that I'm not coming to them instead. 

One day, I decided to be nice. Seungri have been complaining and made me come to them and have some food with me. I don't get it though. I meet them everyday and still they want me to visit. It's kinda cute of them. 

Youngbae have been a true gentleman. He supports me having Chaerin as a friend and wants me to spend time with her. Just that I come by before I leave the company and visit him. He is so cute and nice and he makes me so damn happy. I feel safe when he is around. I love him. 

The only problem is that I haven't really told him that so I'm feeling bad about it. He had been so patient with me and on our first date, we had a blast. 

First, he took me to an amusement park and luckily, both of us wasn't scared of going on anything. After that, he pulled me to an arcade, playing a lot of different games and I managed to win some of them. It all ended with a private dinner in a restaurant where Seunghyun knew the owner. He really planed everything. I had so much fun so when we came home, I decided to be brave and kiss him first. Youngbae was surprised at first but he kissed me back and it just felt so damn right.

As I'm walking towards their recording room, I hear sounds from their room. "I can't leave her here. I know you guys don't want that either." It sounded like Youngbae and he sounded mad. "Bae, we ain't leaving her." Jiyongs calm voice reached my ears too.

I knocked carefully on the door and they stopped talking. The door opened and there Youngbae was. As he saw me, a smile reached his face. I smiled and kissed him on his lips. He gladly kissed me back. 

"Ria, you're here." Seungri sounded really glad to see me. "Riri-oppa, I promised you. Plus I got food. Hope you're hungry." I said as I putted the food down on the table. I then turned to see them all look at me with a complex expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked them and they looked down at their feet before Jiyong answered me. 

"We have to go to Japan in a few days. We need to promote our new album there." He sounded so sad and I just looked at him.

"Why do you sound so sad about that? A new album. That's something you should be happy about, Ji-mom. Think of all the fans that wanted to hear new songs from you." I said with a firm voice as they all looked at me.

"I want you to come with us." Youngbae looked at me seriously, making me smile. "Really? But is that okay? With scandals and such? I don't want to put you guys in trouble." I answered him, making him walk up to me, his eyes pleading for me to accept.

"Oppa, you really want me to come?" I ask again and at this, they all nod. "We want you to come. Plus we have a surprise for you if you do accept." Seunghyun said and I smiled.

"Oppa, you know how to get me interested. I'll come. It'll be fun plus I've always wanted to go there. But how do I do with tickets and such?" I ask them.

"Already fixed. We actually hoped you'd say yes from the beginning." Jiyong answered me and I nod, going over to him to hug him, which he gladly accepts. 

"Oppa, now that this is under control, can I talk to you outside?" I asked Youngbae and he looks at me worriedly. I just smile at him and pull him out of there towards another room. 

As the door closes behind us, I turn to hug him hard. He seems confused but hugs me back. "Ria, what's wrong? Has something happened?" He ask worriedly but I just shake my head.

"Youngbae, I love you." I said in a small voice, making him turn my head up towards his. "What did you say?" He asked, looking both happy and worried. Probably he thinks he heard me wrong.

"Youngbae, I love you. I love you. I love you." I said it repeatedly to make him understand.

Then my lips was caught in his. He kissed me, hard and long, making me moan. I cling on to him, making him lift me up and push me against the wall. "Oppa~" I moan, trying to catch my breath as he kissed me down my neck. 

"Ria... I love you too." His voice sounding deep and raspy and happy. I look him in his eyes as his hands are on my butt, holding me up. He starts to feel it out, making me tremble at his touch. "Oppa, sit down on the couch." I order him around and he just follows my instruction. 

As he sit down, with me in his lap, I grab his hands, moving them around to make him touch me. "Oppa, it's okay. I know you would never do what that man did. I want you to touch me. Just be patient with me." 

I feel Youngbae slowly move his hands, being really careful as he slides them under my shirt. I tremble at the touch. "Ahh~" I blushed as Youngbae looked at me, his eyes carefully watching my every move. "Ria, just tell me to stop and I will. Cause if you don't, I'll have trouble controlling myself. I want to touch you, hug you and kiss you and eventually...umm..you know. I really love you Ria and I wanna be with you." He talks so honestly which makes my heart flutter.

"Oppa, let's stop for today, but continue another day. I want you to know I want you. I'm not gonna let that man stand in the way for me to feel and be happy." I told him honestly and he smiled. "Another day. But can I just...touch you a bit more?" Youngbae asked me shyly and I nod.

His hands travels slowly across my body, like he is mapping how I feel. His hands feels nice on my skin and I start squirming around. 

"Ria, I'll stop... Just a few seconds more... You look so beautiful... Just..." 

Youngbae stops talking and catches my lips in his. The kiss was rough but it felt so good. 

"Oppa, we need to stop. Please.." 

My voice was small, but Youngbae stopped, looking at me worriedly.

"Ria, what's wrong? Did it feel uncomfortable?" He asked and I shook my head. 

"It felt so good, but we can't do anything here. Oppa, please. I don't wanna regret anything by just doing it." I answered him. 

He nodded and put his hands in mine, gripping then gently and I just smile at him. 

"Let's go back. Ji-mom and the others will start worrying and we do not want them to find us like this." I said teasingly and get of Youngbaes lap and pull him up. "Let's go." I say and pull him with me to the others, to eat something.

When we got back to the recording room, Youngbae was smiling so wide that the others look at him weirdly. "Bae, what are you smiling about?" Jiyong asked him and he continued to smile. "Ria told me she loves me." He smiled that sunny smile of his at me and I smiled too. 

"I'm happy for you Bae, Ria." Jiyong said and hugged us both. We hugged him back, feeling the happiness he feels for us. "Thanks oppa." I answered him happily. The others were happy for is too, as Dae and Riri hugged me so hard. Seunghyun ruffled my hair and pecked my cheek, making Youngbae pout and pull me into his embrace. I giggled at his jealousy and kissed him instead. The smile he gave me was like the sun.

The rest of the day BigBang recorded some songs and they were really good. "Oppa, it sounds really good." I said happily, earning me hair ruffle from Daesung. "It's good that you say that, so mr grumpy over here can stop changing everything." He teased and I laughed. "Oppa, it's late. Let's go home and eat and then sleep. You think better of you have had some food and some sleep." I told Jiyong and he sighed. "I can't win against you, can I?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Oppa, take one side and I take the other one." I told Youngbae and he chuckled while he went up to Jiyong. "Come on Ji. Let's eat some of Rias food an then you go to sleep. You hardly slept anything yesterday." He complained and I pouted. "Ji-mom, you must take care of yourself. Promise me." I said and held out my pinky. Jiyong laughed but he held it out. "Promise. Let's go home then." He said and went out the door.

"Let's go home, Ria. We need to pack for next week and such too. Let's go." Youngbae said and I nodded. Home, my home. My home that I finally found


	10. Off to Japan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to you all :D
> 
> Hope you'll like the chapter. I really like the group I included here and it was a part of m plan to involve it somehow.

A week later, we are all on a plane, flying towards Tokyo and I can't believe I actually get to go there.

"Ahh~ I'm so excited. I always wanted to travel to Tokyo one day. Thanks oppas, for letting me join you." I hugged Jiyong hard and he just smiled at me. "Anytime Ria. But do you wanna know the surprise we have for you?" He asks and I look at him with huge eyes, anticipating anything spectacular.

"Guess she wants to know." Seungri smiles at me and I nod vigorously. "Ria, we are gonna be on VS Arashi." Daesung says and I look at him.

"Oppa, please don't tell me you're lying?" I ask, my voice not concealing the excitement that it contains. They all shake their head and at that I squeal so loud they had to put a hand over my mouth.

"Ria, calm down." Youngbae looks at me worriedly. "Oppa, they are my idols and now you, my oppas, are gonna be on their show. Of course I can't calm down. When are you gonna be there?" I jump up and down in my seat, making Daesung do the same.

"I love that you are excited. So am I. This is gonna be fun. But maybe you can give us some background on them. Youngbae is the only one that's seen the show and we only seen their faces." Daesung said and I smile at him while nodding.

"Let's start then. We have an hour before we land. Group was formed in 1999, debuted in Honolulu. All of them are famous for different things like you guys. Let's start with their leader, Ohno Satoshi. Born in 1980. Nickname is Leader. Lead singer and a great dancer. Has this aloof aura, don't say much in the show but can be funny if he wants to. Next is Sakura Sho, rapper of the group. Born in 1982. Nickname is Sho-chan. Has a degree, don't remember what it was. Writes the raps for many of their songs. Is talkative, like Riri-oppa, but overall a nice guy. After that, Aiba Masaki. Born in 1982 too. After Sho-chan. Singer. Is the happy-pill of the group. Always smily." 

I look at the others looking at Daesung. I chuckle as they see the similarity. "What? At least I have someone to relate to." He complains and I chuckle again.

"Anyways. Aiba-chan is a happy and funny guy. Easy to get along with. Next is Ninomiya Kazunari. Born in 1983. Singer. Nickname is Nino, any ending is recommended. Is an actor. Have been in a movie directed by Clint Eastwood. Really good actor actually. Is weird sometimes, but plays it off really well. Lastly, Matsumoto Jun. Born in 1983. Maknae. Singer. Actor. The face of the group. Girls swoon over him. Handsome face, although they all have their qualities." I told them and they just look at me.

"What, you needed a short and simple explanation." I look at them and see them frown.

"Are you jealous?" I tease them and start to sing one of Arashis songs in Japanese. BigBang just look at me fascinated. "Ria, you sing pretty good. And your pronunciation was really good." Seungri said and I winked at him. "Thanks oppa, I had a good teacher." 

As we land in Japan, I walk off first not to be caught in the fan storm that might be occurring on the terminal. I hurry to their van, people not thinking of me going inside it. BigBang was close behind, hurrying away to avoid to much attention. 

"Okay. First a signing tomorrow. Then in the afternoon, it's show time. We talked to the production crew and they are fine with you coming to watch." Youngbae said as they sat down, him right next to me. I hugged him hard, making him smile at my gesture. "I love you guys." I said happily and they all looked at me.

"We love you too Ria." Jiyong pulled me into his embrace and I hugged him too. 

At the fan meeting the next day, I hid myself in their room at the scene, not risking anything right now. They had a lot of fans here too, it's amazing to see.

After that, I started getting nervous. Youngbae noticed and chuckled at me. "Ria, relax. It's fine." I nod at him, but was still a tad nervous of it all. They are my longtime idols, so it's kinda hard.

As BigBang sat in their dressing room, getting ready, someone knocked on the door and carefully opening it.

In stumbled Arashi. I sat there, wide eyed. I saw Sho looking at BigBang but then his eyes met mine.   
(Everyone talks in Japanese for now)

"Who are you?" He asked and I smiled at him.

"I'm Ria. Huge fan of you guys. It's very nice to meet you." I bowed to the five guys, noticing a hint of red in Aibas face. "Well, it's an honor that you accepted this. It's nice to meet you, I'm.." Sho started but Seungri interrupted him, pointing at him.

"You are Sakurai Sho." He continued pointing around. "You're Aiba Masaki, Ohno Satoshi, Ninomiya Kazunari and Matsunoto Jun." he smiled, noticing that I nodded in agreement. "Oppa, you got it all right. You did listen to me. But don't be rude to him. He's older than you. Show him some respect." I hugged Seungri and smiled at Arashi.

"Can I ask why you are here?" Nino asked, sounding annoyed by me and I chuckled. Typical Nino.

"We are here because she is a huge fan. Thank her for letting us know about you, Nino-san." Youngbae said, pulling me towards him.

"So you are the reason we get to have them as competition?" Aiba ask and I nod. "Apparently so, Aiba-chan. Aww, you look as cute as you do in your videos." I smile at him and he starts laughing. "Thanks, Ria-chan. You speak Japanese really well, for not being Asian." 

"Thanks, I learned from your music and series and such. I think I got the accent away pretty well too." I wink at them and I see Ohno smile. 

"Ohno-san. Do you think I can ask for an autograph? You're my bias of the group. Love your singing and your dancing." I said honestly and he still smile at me. 

"Girlfriend, SOL-san?" Ohno asks, pointing at Youngbae. I blush but a little confused by the name. "SOL? As in sun? It sounded really Swedish. Are you SOL, Youngbae-oppa?" I asked and he nodded. "Hope you can keep a secret though." He said as he pulled me in his embrace. Ohno just nod at us.

"She is cute and she got you to be on our show. It'll put this show through the roof. Your secret is safe with us." Jun said and I chuckle. 

"Good luck to you all, and thank you for letting me be backstage. Go or you all be late for it." I start pushing Seunghyun out the door but I stop as Nino stands next to him. I start laughing as I see the same expression from them both.

"Hurry up. You'll have fun. If Sho-san is climbing today, you guys are safe." I tell Seunghyun in Korean as I push them both, lazy as they are, towards the stage. I hear snickers behind me and I just smile.

The show went well and damn, the fangirls was screaming so loud as BigBang went out. It was a tie, so I'm glad. I got an autograph from Ohno, it made my day. I think Youngbae was a little jealous but it's cute. 

As we got back to the hotel, Youngbae told me to dress nicely and wait for him in the lobby. I got on one of the dresses BigBang bought me before. 

As I waited, people looked at me weirdly. I knew I shouldn't have taken the dress with me. It looks stupid. I start to feel insecure about it all, but then someone tap me on my shoulder.

I turn to see Youngbae in a suit, making me feel like it's hard to breath. He looks stunning. He looks at me with such gentle eyes. "Oppa, you look so handsome." I told him and he smiled at me while pulling me in for a hug.

"Ria, you look beautiful. So beautiful, that everyone is looking at you." I just looked at him. "Oppa, don't lie. I feel like they are looking at be because it doesn't fit me." I look down on the dress and feel embarrassed of how I look.

Youngbae puts his hands on my shoulders, making me look at him. "Ria, listen to me carefully. I'll tell you this how many times I have to, to make you understand. You are beautiful. So beautiful that I can never take my eyes of you. So beautiful that people around me are jealous. So beautiful my heart beats so fast every time you smile at me. Ria, you are beautiful." Youngbae speaks so honestly that I feel tears starting to form in my eyes. 

"Oppa.." I hug him close to me and he does the same. "Ria, I love you." "I love you too, Youngbae."

"Let's go." Youngbae pulls me towards a car and drives us to a fancy restaurant. He walks in and the waitress takes us to a table in a closed off area, away from the public eye.

"Oppa, it's beautiful here. It's so cosy too." I smile at him but he just look at me with those gentle eyes of his. "Oppa, you look like you seen something amazing." I look behind me to see a man proposing to his girlfriend. "Aww, that's so adorable. I hope they'll be happy together." I say and turned back to Youngbae again. He just smiled at me.

"Ria, one day, I actually hope that it'll be me doing that to you." He said with a blush painting his face red. I blush too, at his sudden confession. I slowly nod my head, hoping that he gets what I mean and when I look at him, he has that sunshine smile on. I smile back and we slowly begin to eat.

"Mmm, it's so good. Oppa, here, taste this." I hold out a piece and Youngbae gladly eats it. "It's really good. But not as good as your food Ria." I blushed at the way he could openly flirt like that. "Oppa, you're just being nice. But thanks. I appreciate it. It means a lot that someone likes what I'm cooking." I smile at him and he smiles back. "Ria, we all love your cooking. It has that motherly side to it, which makes it even better." Youngbae said happily, making me smile even more.

After we have eaten, we decide to go around a little. Youngbae puts on his mask to hide from fans. I pout, making Youngbae look at me weirdly. "It's a waste to hide that handsome face of yours." I mumble out, making him chuckle at me. "You are too cute, Ria. But I have to, you know that." He said, ruffling my hair, making me laugh. He grabbed my hand and walked with me around a park we found.

As we walked back, I saw a man standing in front of our car. The weird part is, I recognize him. As we walk closer, I see his face and he sees mine. "Ria!" He exclaim happily while I hide behind Youngbae. "Ria, what's wrong?" Youngbae asked me worriedly. "Oppa, it's him. Please, don't let him touch me." I said, my voice filled with sadness and fear. What is he doing here? Had his business expanded to Asia? I asked myself as Youngbae stiffened, facing the man.

"Ria, what are you doing here? Your mom said she didn't know where you were. Can't you come home? You're still my fiancé." He said, a smirk painting his face. "NO!!! I'm not your fiancé. It's what my mom wanted. You are just a man who raped me!" I yelled at him in Swedish. Youngbae stood in front of me, looking at the man who looked back at him.

"Who are you?" He asked Youngbae in Japanese. "I'm Youngbae, Rias boyfriend and the one she loves." He declared, making the man frown and look at me. "Ria, are you kidding me? Him? Over me? Did you let him do you too? You must have become better, cause last time sucked." The man said, still in Japanese, making Youngbae clench his fists. "You have no right to say that about her. Come on Ria. You do not have to be here with him." Youngbae said, opening the car and let me in before closing the door. 

Youngbae said something to the man and then went in and drove us off. I saw that he was angry, making me grab his hand. "Oppa, please, don't do anything you'll regret. It's in the past and I'm here with you now. I'm never leaving, not when I love you so much that I think my heart will stop if something happens to you." I confessed to him and he pulled the car over and looked at me.

"Ria, I love you too. I'll never leave you either. If something happens to you, I think I'll die." Youngbae told me and leaned over to kiss me. When his lips met mine, I sighed in happiness. He kisses me so gently but still with such passion that I can't get enough of it. Youngbae pulled me over to his seat, making me straddle him. He looked at me with such passion in his eyes. I smiled at him and kissed him again, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Thank you oppa, for always staying by my side. I don't know what would have happened if I never met you." I said as I looked him in his eyes, seeing and feeling the love they show me. "Ria, I'll always stay by your side. I want to prove that to you." He told me and took off one of his rings. He grabbed my hand and put it on my finger, even if it was too big. "Oppa, what...?" I looked at him, seeing him smile hugely. "I love you Ria, so damn much. The day you came in to our lives, changed everything. I want you by my side, as my equal, as my lover and so much more. This ring is that promise from me to you." He told me, honesty filling his words and I felt tears falling. 

"Oppa..." I cried, hugging him closer to me and feeling the need just have him in my arms. "Oppa, I love you too." Youngbae hugged me back, running is hands over my back, soothing me back to normal. "Ria, let's go back to the hotel. I just want to go to sleep with you in my arms." He said, making me nod and carefully move back to my own seat.

Youngbae drove us back to the hotel, humming a song which made me tired but I fought it hard. Because I wanted to be with Youngbae as much as I could, both awake and when I'm sleeping. We got to our room and I hurried inside the bathroom and Youngbae followed. When I got out from there, he was already on the bed, wearing only boxers, which made me blush. Youngbae smiled at me and pulled me down next to him. He pecked my lips and laid down with me in his arms, both of us falling asleep faster than ever.


End file.
